


Labyu Langga

by rolexdaddy (ohdyoskai)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Etiquette for Mistresses AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdyoskai/pseuds/rolexdaddy
Summary: "So, lahat tayo dito.. kabet?"OR ang story kung pano nakatagpo ng TRUE LOVE si Kyungsoo sa pagiging keriDO niya.





	Labyu Langga

**Author's Note:**

> Endless pasasalamat po sa mods sa lahat ng pasensya nila sa akin ;A;  
> Marami po akong ni-namedrop na mga bagay-bagay. Kaya makiride na lang po kayo. Also, sana 'di ako ma-copyright lol. Panay din ang POV switch at baliktad/right way ng order ng names dito so sana po hindi kayo maguluhan huhu  
> Hindi ko na rin na-beta due to time constraints;; Pero I don't think marami namang errors (hopefully) So without further ado, please enjoy hihi

Tanghaling tapat at 33 degrees ang init sa Manila.

 

All-smiles si Kyungsoo tiis-tiis ang faux fur jacket niyang galing Brussels paglabas ng NAIA 3 kahit natutunaw na ang makeup niya. Pasalubong kasi ‘yan ng… Daddy niya, at baka magkita sila today! Kailangan maging presentable. Kailangan ang suot niya, unang kita pa lang ‘Yes, you own me’ ang pinahihiwatig.

 

Ignoring the titigs from strangers sa waiting area, dumiretso siya sa isang expensive-looking guy with shades na may dalang sign na nakalagay **DO KYUNGSOO**.

 

“Oh my god, hello poooo—” Lumapit siya kaagad for a handshake with matching beso, na rineturn naman kaagad ni Expensive Guy. Mukhang nabigla ata sa friendliness, pero quick to adapt naman. Tinanggal niya ang shades niya—and oh my god, napakagwapo po.

 

“Hi, I’m Junmyeon. Welcome to Manila!”

 

Agad siya naglabas ng portable electric fan na mint green from the briefcase on his left arm at inalok si Kyungsoo. “You must be hot?”

 

“No, I’m Kyungsoo.”

 

“Hahahaha! So funny talaga.” In-on ni Junmyeon ang fan at linagay na sa bukas na palad ni Kyungsoo. “I can tell why Senator Jo likes you.”

 

At the sound of that name, namula si Kyungsoo at nanlambot. Oh my god, ang baby Insung niya… How long has it been?! Two weeks??

 

“Na-Nasaan po si—si Insungie ko?”

 

“Senator Jo is in Taguig,” sagot ni Junmyeon, sabay escort kay Kyungsoo papunta sa isang matangkad na gwapong nagpho-phone habang naka-lean sa poste. “By the way, this is Sehun pala. He’s gonna drive for us today.”

 

Nagtanggal din ng shades si Sehun. (Ganito ba lahat ng tao sa Manila?? Mahilig mag-shades??) Sobrang judgemental ng look na binigay niya kay Kyungsoo. “Oh my god, ba’t ka naka-fur?”

 

Binuksan ni Junmyeon ang passenger door for Kyungsoo. Nakakapagtaka. Sino ba ‘tong mga ‘to?? Sa pagkaalam ni Kyungsoo, ang susundo sa kanya sa airport--mga ‘staff’ daw ng Insungie niya. Eh mas mukhang yuppie ‘tong mga ‘to kesa staff ng senador.

 

Pero pumasok pa rin siya ng kotse. If he dies this way, okay lang. At least malamig. Tinapat niya shamelessly ang aircon sa sarili at napapikit with a long “ _Ahhhh~_ ”

 

Biglang may snorting sound. “Kinky, ah.” Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Sehun habang sumakay si Junmyeon sa likod. “Ganyan ka rin ba sa—”

 

“Sehun. Shangri-la Makati tayo at 3 p.m. Kaya mo ba or do I Waze?”

 

Inalis ni Sehun from parking ang kotse at tumutok na sa daan. “Kaya ko na ‘to, kuya. Shangri-la tayo by 2:30 p.m.!”

 

“Okay, good!”

 

Nag-reach paharap si Junmyeon para i-on ang radyo. Nagsimulang tumugtog ang ‘ _Lani Misalucha- You Don't Own Me (Official Theme song Etiquette for Mistresses)_ ’

 

Sumandal siya ulit sa seat at kumuha ng bagu-baguhing iPad from his briefcase. In-off na ni Kyungsoo ang portable fan at rineady na ibalik na ito kay Junmyeon.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, 22 years old.”

 

“Um, yes?” Napalunok si Kyungsoo bigla. Parang police interrogation.

 

“It says here na Senator Jo met you… at a bar hotel in Cebu? You’re a singer pala?”

 

Napa-tuck ng hair behind the ear si Kyungsoo ng di-oras. “Ayy.. opo, hihi. Alam niyo na pala ‘yan… Balak ko sana ikwento.”

 

Tumingin si Junmyeon pataas mula sa iPad niya. “It’s our job to know, Kyungsoo. That’s what he hired us for.” Linock niya ang iPad. Napamura siya ng biglang mag-ring ang phone niya from his slacks. Waw, sobrang busy pala naman nitong si Junmyeon.

 

“Hindi mo pa ata nasasabi, Kuya Myeon. Ako na ba?” Tanong ni Sehun. Hindi na nakasagot ang kuya maliban sa isang tango dahil agad na siyang nagsalita, “Hi, babe? Yeaaah!! I missed you too!”

 

“So basically, Kyungsoo. Team kami ng mga kabit.”

 

Nanliit si Kyungsoo sa upuan niya. Hindi pa rin siya sanay sa word na ‘yun… “Kabit? You mean kabit ka rin?”

 

“Op kors.” Nag-left si Sehun papasok ng Skyway bound for Magallanes. Salamat sa Lord at wala masyadong traffic. “Hinire ang group namin ng Baby Insung mo… Para sanayin ka sa lifestyle namin. Learn from the pros, ganon.”

 

“Pros kayo?”

“Ahmm—I guess pwede mo sabihin ‘yun.” Tumingin sa rearview mirror si Sehun at pinanood ang rehearsed na pag-ngiti, rehearsed na pagtawa ni Junmyeon sa backseat. “Ayan, si Kuya Myeon, halos trabaho na rin niya ‘to. Professional kabit, ganern.”

 

Umubo si Sehun at clinear out ang throat niya. Yung side profile niya, medyo kamukha first love ni Kyungsoo, si Willis Bonifacio nung Grade Two.

 

“Ako naman, mga two years na siguro? Same kami ni Jongin. Makikilala mo ‘yun mamaya.” Ngumiti siya ng pasikreto sa manubela at hindi madeny ni Kyungsoo na medyo natakot siya.

 

“Nako, ingat ka ‘dun. Sinasabi ko lang.”

 

“Ingat??”

 

“Anyways,” continue ni Sehun. Pababa na silang ng ramp at potangena ayan na nga— _traffic_. “Ok, fuck. Kuya Myeon, trapik tayo dito, sorry. Waze na ba??” Lumingon si Kyungsoo ng konti para tingnan ang reply ni Junmyeon. Nag-thumbs up lang siya habang nagbibigay ng matatamis na compliment sa phone niya.

 

“Putangena talaga trapik ‘kala mo nakatakas ka biglang, boom—in your face.” Binuksan na ni Sehun ang Waze sa phone niyang nakapatong sa smartphone holder sa dashboard. ‘ _Take a left turn through Mahgahlyaneyz Avenue_.’

 

“So, anyway. Meron pang isa. ‘Yung pinakamalala!! Si Kuya Baekhyun. Nako, ‘yun talaga ang pinaka deliks sa lahat.

 

“Oh no, bakit siya deliks??”

 

“Kasi naman..”

 

“It’s different for him.” Nabigla medyo si Kyungsoo ng magsalita na ulit si Junmyeon. Tapos na siyang manlambing sa telepono. “He’s violating the very first rule.”

 

“Rules?” Napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo. “What rules?”

 

Natempt si Sehun kumanta ng song ni Mareng Lipa, pero he stopped kasi ‘di na uso. “Explain na ni Jongskie sayo yun later.”

 

Maiging niyang minaneobra ang kotse palusot ng sosyalin na village.

 

Linagay na lang ni Kyungsoo ang baba niya sa kamay at pinanood ang passing scenery. At least mas mabilis ang traffic dito kahit papano.

 

Hay nako, nasan na kaya ang Insungie niya...

 

\--

 

Shangri-la Makati. Sobrang dignified ng pagpasok ni Kyungsoo kasama ang dalawang bodyguard niyang naka-shades.

 

Engrande ang hotel. Napakaganda. Bet ni Kyungsoo ang giant flower arrangement na unang makikita mo pagpasok. Gusto niya rin sana magpapicture tulad ng mga social climber na titang nagseselfie sa harap nito, pero mahigpit ang hawak ni Sehun sa arm niya. Sad.

 

Dumiretso sila sa lobby lounge. Nagtanggal si Junmyeon ng shades bago kausapin ang ate na lumapit sa kanya to assist. Mangha si Kyungsoo kasi ang gentleman talaga ng galaw ni Kuya Myeon (Close daw, nickname basis charot). Pagtapos mag-usap ay agad silang inassist papunta sa may garden area, kung saan may dalawang lalaki nakaupo naghihintay sa kanila.

 

Unang tumayo ang isang matangkad na moreno na naka-white shirt with navy vest and matching pants. Kuya, malamig?? (Sabi ng taong naka-faux fur coat sa Pilipinas). Sunod ng naka-sportsluxe na branded na mas maliit na pogi.

 

“Hi, guys,” bati ni Junmyeon. Ngumiti ang dalawang lalaki sa kanya, then kay Sehun.

 

“This is Kyungsoo!! Our newest partner.”

 

Na-shy si Kyungsoo sa sabay-sabay na pagtingin sa kanya. Pota, biglang natameme. ‘Yan tuloy, nakalimutan yung intro speech na pinagpuyatan niya. In a fit of sudden panic, hindi na siya nakapag-isip, and nabitawanan niya kaagad angunang  words na pumasok sa isip niya.

 

“So… lahat tayo dito, kabet?”

 

Malakas ang tawanan na nag-erupt sa harap niya. Hindi pang-Shangri-la Makati, parang pang-bangketa sa kanto levels ang paghalakhak. All the while, hindi pansin ni Kyungsoo pero grabe ang nakaw tingin ni morenong gwapo.

 

Umupo sila at nag-order na si Junmyeon. Hinayaan ni Kyungsoo na sila na ang mag-decide para sa kanya. Hindi naman kasi siya sanay sa kasosyalang ganito.

 

Pagkaalis ni kuya waiter ay nag-resume ang conversation. Naunang magtanong kay Kyungsoo si Kuya Sportsluxe.

 

“May gad, ‘di ka ba naiinitan sa suot mo, bes?” Mukhang sympathetic na mortified siya pag-extend niya ng kamay for Kyungsoo to shake. “I’m Baekhyun pala. Nice to meet you!!”

 

Hesitant si Kyungsoo sa pag-shake. Nagulat siya kasi medyo rough pala kamay niya. Siguro busy hands nito palagi. “Nice to meet you, too!”

 

Tumingin naman ang lahat sa gwapong moreno sa left side niya. Amoy ni Kyungsoo pabango niya kasi same sila nung manliligaw na busboy kung san siya nagtratrabaho noon--CK Boss.

 

“Hi, I’m Jongin.” At aba, ang ngiti—nakakatunaw.

 

Mas malaki ang hand ni Jongin kaysa kay Baekhyun. Pag-shake ni Kyungsoo ay medyo nakilig siya sa pag-squeeze na mahigpit ni pogi. Oh wow, his hand is so warm…

 

“Ang cute mo.”

 

Namula naman kagad si Kyungsoo. “Ah… Thank you?”

 

“Okay, stop the landi na, Jongin. Hindi siya cougar. Hinay-hinay.”

 

Nagbaba ng menu si Junmyeon sa pagitan ng dalawa. Nag-sneak pa ng pout si Jongin bago bumalik sa pwesto niya. Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang chance para tingnan ang katawan ni pogi. Shet, arms, shet relo.. Infernes kung wala lang Insungie si Kyungsoo, pwedeng-pwede na rin ‘tong si Jonginnie—

 

“Okay, so now that we’re all acquainted, I’d like to discuss why we’re gathered here today.”

 

“—To discuss The Word of The Lord.”

 

“Oh my god 'wag ngayon, Kuya Baek,” siko ni Sehun.

 

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon si Sehun to say ‘Thank you’ with his eyes before continuing. “As you all know, Kyungsoo here—is Senator Jo’s new baby.” Nag-pause siya para ilabas ulit ang iPad niya from his briefcase at in-unlock ito. Tangena, lakas ng businessman vibes. “Professional kabet,” malakas na bulong ni Sehun from across the table.

 

“And tayo ang inatasan—to train him! To teach him our ways, ika nga,” Finold ni Junmyeon ang case niyang 2-in-1 na standee rin. “Jongin, please explain the rules.”

 

Ay, oo nga pala. Humarap ang lahat kay Jongin, pero pagtingin ni Kyungsoo—nakatitig na pala ito sa kanya. Shet, ang lakas ng dating. Sobrang intense ng stare.

 

“Madali lang naman tandaan ang rules. Tatlo lang ‘yan, babe.” _Babe?!?!?_

 

Nagtaas siya ng tatlong daliri, at unti-unting binaba.

 

“One, avoid the first. In your case, Senator Insung’s wife. ‘Wag na ‘wag mo siyang lalapitan. Kahit stalk online—’wag. Two, don’t complain, that’s the wife’s job.”

 

Tumigil si Jongin at nag-focus muna ang natitirang pointer finger na nakataas pa. Parang pinag-iisipan niya kung sasabihin niya pa. Ang tagal bago magsimula. ‘Di siguro nagsalita ‘yan kung hindi sinapak ni Sehun with angal ng “Hurry up!!”

 

“Three.. Remember, you will never be Number One.”

 

“Wowww—I didn’t know may ganyan pala tayong rules!!” Tawa ni Baek. Tiningnan siya ng masama ni Sehun bago siya barahin, “Alam mo naman, never mo lang sinunod.”

 

Nagtawanan silang apat sa harapan ni Kyungsoo, pero parang bumigat lang pakiramdam niya.

 

‘ _You will never be Number One…_ ’ Parang palagi siyang sinusundan ng mga katagang ‘yan...

 

“Anyways, I hope it’s clear na. From now, let’s just get to know each other over lunch, yes? Tell us about yourself, Kyungsoo.” Dumating ang drinks nila sabay ng pagsasalita ni Junmyeon. Agad na dinistribute ang mga inumin. Chardonnay for Junmyeon and Baekhyun, Coke Regular for Sehun, a Strawberry Milkshake for Kyungsoo, and tubig lang for Jongin.

 

Kwinento ni Kyungsoo ang ‘love story’ nila ni Senator Insung. Nagkakilala daw sila dun sa pinagtatrabahuhan niyang hotel four months ago sa Cebu.

 

“Kakabreak lang namin ng boyfriend ko noon,” simula niya. “Medyo depressed ako. Kumakanta lang ako ng set for the night, as usual, ng biglang may nag-request ng song.”

 

“Oh my god, anong song ‘yun!!” Si Baekhyun ‘yan, habang kumakain ng ubas.

 

“It’s a Visayan song, eh. Do you know ‘Labyu Langga’?”

 

“Sampol.” Tinalasan ni Sehun ng tingin si Kyungsoo with matching hamon. “Sampol, Kyungsoo!!”

 

Bigla siyang na-fluster ng ‘di oras. Sanay naman si Kyungsoo na kumanta in public, pero ito ang first time na magi-impromptu siya. My gad, ‘di man lang naka-warm up.

 

Magbaback out na sana siya kung ‘di lang sa urges nina Sehun at Baekhyun. Mahirap ring hindi madala sa titig ni Jongin. Jusko, ang lagkit. Parang tsokolateng nalusaw sa Subic. Ang init. Parang hindi kasalanan ng fur coat ni Kyungsoo. Parang something else.

 

Hinanda niya ang sarili at nag-deep breath. Sinimula niya ang pagkanta dito right now sa lobby lounge ng Shangri-la Makati.

  


**Now Playing:**

_Labyu Langga - Do Kyungsoo Cover SHORT VERSION 2018.mp3_

(01:12)

  


Pagtapos ng chorus ay tinigil na ni Kyungsoo at naging shy sa palakpakang nareceive niya. Hanep na hanep ang mukha ni Sehun. Di makapaniwalang legit songer si Kyungsoo.

 

“Wow, Kyungsoo! Ang galing mo pala!”

 

“Truly! I think you’re even as good as Baek!”

 

“Hoy, ako pa rin ang pinakamagaling sa ‘tin dito, ha!! I’m holding onto that title!” Napa-hmph si Baekhyun ng matindi bago humarap kay Kyungsoo. “Ikaw ha, huwag mo masyadong gagalingan!! Magkakaraoke pa tayo, ‘dun tayo mag-showdown!”

 

Hindi napigilang ni Kyungsoo na tumawa ng malakas. ‘Yung punong-puno and galing sa ilalim ng dibdib niya. Ang sarap pala ng tumawa ng ganito. Mukhang magiging masaya naman pala siya dito sa Manila, kahit mukhang hindi niya palaging makakasama Insungie niya.

 

Nagpatuloy ang briefing tungkol sa pagiging kabit. Maliwanag na pinaliwanag ni Junmyeon ang lahat ng kailangan pa niyang malaman in great detail, like “Huwag mo siyang tatawagan kahit kailan, text lang dapat palagi,” “Kung magkikita kayo, always set a time and place and _follow it_ ,” and “Don’t ever, ever, leave hickies.”

 

“Totoo ‘yan, Kuya Kyungsoo.” Biglang tinatawag na siyang ‘kuya’ ni Sehun. Kanina lang nalaman na mas matanda pala si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “One time meron dito tangengot nag-iwan ng tsikinini sa deliks na place, muntikan ng patayin ng bodyguard ng congressman.”

 

“Hoy, ang tagal na nun.” Surprisingly (Unsurprisingly?), si Jongin ang sumagot. Nakakatakot ang glare niya pero at the same time parang ang sarap galitin pa. UMM.

 

“It’s getting late na, mga baks. Baka mauuna na ‘ko.” Nagsimulang mag-ayos ng gamit si Baekhyun. “Swerte ako today, I’m spending time with Chanyeol at his condo hihi.”

 

Nanlaki bigla eyes ni Kyungsoo. Ano daw?? Chanyeol?? As in, Park Chanyeol na anak ng may-ari ng SSI???

 

“Shet sorry, Baek. Okay guys, let’s wrap up for today na pala before Baek leaves. We should’ve done this when we started talking.”

 

Nilabas na naman ni Junmyeon ang kanyang walang kamatayang rose gold iPad at nagbukas ng Note app. Hindi niya pinansin ang pag-aangal ni Baekhyun nang iupo siya ulit ni Sehun.

 

“Let’s settle this quickly. Who’s going to mentor Kyungsoo?”

 

Nagkaron ng moment of silence. Napa-sigh si Junmyeon as if sobrang sanay na siya.

 

“Okay. I’m going to go ahead and pass, kasi I’m busy recently.”

 

Binaba ni Sehun ang baba niya, “Busy ka naman palagi, kuya.”

 

“Not me,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “I’m busy din. And marami ako pinagdadaanan.”

 

“‘Wag si Kuya Baek, masyadong O.A. ‘yan baka mabaliw lang si baby.” Ayan na naman si Jongin with his all-knowing smirk. “Kuya Myeon is too busy, and si Sehun masyadong walang kwenta—”

 

“Ay grabe siya, oh.”

 

“—Ako na lang kaya?”

 

Pinagtapat ni Jongin ang eyes nila ni Kyungsoo. Tumingin siya ng mabilis sa lips ni Kyungsoo at binuksan ang sarili niyang bibig.

 

“Ako na, kuya. Ako na ang magmementor kay Kyungsoo.”

 

\--

 

“Bakit ikaw ang naghatid sa ‘kin? Why can’t I meet Insungie?”

 

Suddenly, ito na ang ganap. Kanina pa nagtatampo si Kyungsoo.

 

Mula ng sumakay siya sa bagong, gwapo na Corvette ni Jongin, walang tigil na ang pagrereklamo niya tungkol sa minamahal niyang Senator Insung. Mababaliw na si Jongin.

 

Binuksan niya ang pintuan ng bagong-bili na condo para kay Kyungsoo. Pinauna ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at pinanood ang pag-jiggle ng pwet niya ng mag-stomp siya paloob.

 

Napakaganda ng unit. Spacious, furnished, marble kitchen counter and malaking master’s bedroom, pero hindi pinansin ni Kyungsoo ang lahat dahil dumiretso siya sa leather couch sa may bintana para humiga.

 

Pumikit siya the moment na humilata sa sofa at napa-pout ng todo. Cute. Sobrang gigil si Jongin. ‘Di talaga alam ni Kyungsoo ang totoong kakayanan niya. Lumapit siya hanggang nakatayo na siya sa bandang paanan ng lalaki.

 

“Kyungsoo, bangon.”

 

Sinundot niya ang malambot na braso ni Kyungsoo, (sarap kagaten), pero no reaction. Sinubukan niyang sundutin naman yung tagiliran pero inunahan na siya ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan ng masama.

 

“‘Wag.”

 

“Bangon na. Ligo ka na tapos tulog, okay? I know you had a long day, pero maligo ka muna. Ayokong magkasakit ka.”

 

Nginitian ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, na nagpatuloy lang sa pagtatampo niya.

 

“Buti ka pa, nag-aalala para sa ‘kin.”

 

“Ayan ka na naman. Tayo na, babe. Ligo na.”

 

Inangat niya ang nagbibigat-bigatang balikat ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw kumibo, kaya binitawan na lang niya.

 

“Kyungsoo—”

 

“Gusto ko siyang makita…”

 

“Kyungsoo… You have to understand that you’re not his priority.”

 

Wow. Ang saket ah. Napa-conscious effort si Kyungsoo na magpigil ng luha. Alam naman niya ‘yun, eh. Pero bakit ang sakit pala pakinggan galing sa iba?

 

“He has stuff to do—a _job_ , a position to maintain. Most importantly, may _pamilya_ siya, babe.”

 

Umusog si Jongin palapit at inakbayan si Kyungsoo para bigyan ng ‘friendly’ hug. Bumigay din naman kaagad si Kyungsoo.

 

“I hope you know kung ano ‘tong pinasukan mo. Kabet ka. Number Two, kasi hindi ikaw ang unang nasa puso niya. The sooner you accept, the easier it gets.”

 

Napasinghot si Kyungsoo ng sipon na nagtatangka ng umagos sabay ng luha. “Ang sakit mo naman manalita.”

 

“Nagsisinungaling ba ‘ko? Hindi naman, diba? Kabit ka, babe, tandaan mo. Kabit tayo. ‘Wag masyado maging attached.” Hinaplos niya ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo para saluhin ang mga luha na nakatakas na mula sa kaliwang mata niya. Hindi aamin si Kyungsoo, pero malakas higpit ng dibdib niya nung nagtama mata nila. Parang hindi siya makahinga. Iba talaga pag gwapo.

 

“Alam ko na. Hang out tayo bukas? I’ll show you around Manila. I don’t think you’ve ever been around, kaya tour kita! Libre ko.” Tinuloy ni Jongin ang pagsasalita at naglista pa ng mga places na tingin niya magugustuhan ni Kyungsoo. Tumigil lang siya para iangat ulo ni Kyungsoo nung sinubukan niyang itago mukha niya.

 

Ang warm ng hand ni Jongin. Mula sa anggulong ‘to, mas naaappreciate ni Kyungsoo totoong kagwapuhan niya. Grabe, ang kapal ng labi niya, ang lambot. Ang galing niya humalik…

 

Oh my god. Wait—??

 

Bago pa ma-register ni Kyungsoo kung ano nangyari, nag-pull away na siya. Ang mapaglarong ngisi na lang ang natirang ebidensya na nagkiss sila.

 

“Ano na, babe? Tour kita, ha?”

 

Umatras na si Jongin papuntang pintuan. Sabay nun, napahawak si Kyungsoo sa lips niya. Anong nangyari?!

 

Lumingon si Jongin na para bang narinig siya. “Kiss lang ‘yun, babe. Tulog ka na!” Subtle ang ngiti ni gago, pero mapagtukso pa din. Nakasingit siya ng huling ‘Goodnight’ at hindi na nagpalipas ng oras pa bago umalis.

 

\--

 

“Unang trabaho nating mga kabit, maging attractive.”

 

Nasa Greenbelt 5 ngayon sina Jongin at Kyungsoo. Absorbed na absorbed si Jongin sa TED Talk niya about style and the latest trends habang mukhang lost na lost and confused si Kyungsoo. Opening hours pa lang, nandito na sila, naghahanap ng panibagong wardrobe. To be honest, medyo shookt at disappointed si Kyungsoo, kasi hindi ito ang inexpect niyang Manila Tour mula kay Jongin.

 

“...Gets mo ba?”

 

Gusto ma niyang sumagot ng hindi, nag-nod slowly na lang si Kyungsoo. Nahiya siya bigla kasi nagmukhang annoyed si Jongin, nahalata siguro na ‘di siya nakikinig. Pero infernes, ‘to talagang si Jongin, pag galit ang gwapo-gwapo niya pa rin…

 

“ _Again_ , sabi ko: Kailangan nating mga kabit maging attractive—maganda tingnan.” Binalik ni gwapo ang tatlong jacket na hawak niya sa rack beside him. “Yun ang main asset natin. Easy tayo sa mata, We’re worth showing off, lavishing affection to. Iba tayo sa mga asawa. And we never, ever act like the asawa.”

 

Naglakad si Jongin patungo likod ni Kyungsoo, at nanigas balikat niya ng onti nung nag-brush shoulders nila. Nag-smirk si Jongin. Napansin niya ‘yun.

 

Bumalik siya na may bitbit na pink dress coat. Tinapat niya kay Kyungsoo at tinalasan ang mata.

 

Hay, ang gwapo talaga. Nakaka-self conscious. Kahit naka-white shirt and denim pants lang siya, agaw atensyon talaga. Kahit mga tao sa paligid, napapatingin kasi oh my god talaga, ang sarap niya. Feeling tuloy ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya deserve na mentor si Jongin.

 

“Bagay sayo ‘to. ‘Lika na, sukat mo na ‘to.”

 

Hinayaan niya na lang na damitan siya ni Jongin. Minsan naga-argue sila kung ano bagay sa kanya (‘That turtleneck looks fantastic on you!’) sa hindi (‘No, Kyungsoo. You _do not need_ loose khaki pants!’), pero usually naman peaceful ang pag-settle ng consensus. Thankful si Kyungsoo at rinerespeto ni Jongin ang opinion niya, giving advice instead of just outright okraying him.

 

Maya-maya ay kumain sila sa Felix—isang sosyal na restaurant na mukhang regular si Jongin dahil kilig na kilig at first name basis lahat ng ate waitress sa kanya pagpasok nila. Umupo sila sa half circle na sofa booth, at nag-order si Jongin para sa kanilang dalawa.

 

Sobrang courteous and charming niya Jongin kay Ate Waitress 1. Eleventh time ko ng sasabihin ‘to pero ang gwapo talaga, puta. Sobrang effortless lang. Kita mo ‘yung noo niya? Kita mo lapad ng dibdib niya? Sarap talaga, puta. Pwedeng pamprobinsya, maraming matatanim dyan. Shet, sarap. Support agrikultura.

 

Pagtapos mag-order, nagawa pa ni Ate Waitress 1 na mag-shoot ng jealous glare kay Kyungsoo. Aba hater. Army ata, amputa.

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

“Yeah!” Sagot ni Kyungsoo. Kunwari cool. Kunwari ‘di nag-monologue. “Why are you asking?”

 

Steady ang tingin ni Jongin habang kinuha glass of water niya. “Wala lang, narinig ko galing kay Kuya Junmyeon na… Ayaw mo daw pala sa Manila? Like, nag-swear kang ‘di ka pupunta dito before meeting Senator Jo.” May eye contact pa habang umiinom si gago. Kainis.

 

Hmm. Hindi inexpect ni Kyungsoo na tatanungin siya niyan, kaya nag-take siya ng five seconds to think kung ano dapat i-reply niya… Well. Hindi naman niya tinatago or anything. It’s just that—‘di pa sila super close ni Jongin, so baka hindi pa oras para sabihin lahat.

 

“Wala lang,” simula niya. “Sa Manila kasi nagpunta yung ex ko pagtapos niya akong iwan. Number one kasi niyang goal, sabi niya, matupad pangrap niya. Kaya ayun, umalis siya to jumpstart his career. He’s a singer now. I see him on TV sometimes.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Pinanood ni Kyungsoo kung pano ibaba ni Jongin ang tubig niya sa mesa. At parang nasaniban siya ng strong urge to just tell him everything. Fuck it, mentor naman niya si Jongin, diba? He might as well know na rin. So, tinuloy ni Kyungsoo: “Medyo hugot pero, gets ko naman mahalaga dream niya and all. Pero sana pinaramdam niya man lang sa ‘kin na mahalaga rin ako sa kanya. Pero, hahaha—wala eh.”

 

Oh my god, okay. Akala ni Kyungsoo strong na siya, pero ‘di pa pala. Isa pa, ilang days pa lang sila magkakilala ni Jongin pero sobrang komportable na niya sa kanya. Kahit ang touchy, kahit hinalikan siya out of nowhere—somewhere inside his malanding heart, alam ni Kyungsoo na mapapagkatiwalaang tao si Jongin. At kahit ang ridiculous pakinggan, alam niyang totoo. Kasi iba talaga ‘yung tingin niya, eh. Iba yung mata niya, iba yung meaning sa loob.

 

“Yun yung dahilan kung bakit sinumpa ko ‘tong Manila. Sabi ko… never akong pupunta dito. Kahit bayaran pa ko. Pero ngayon, diba? Surprise, surprise! Eto na ‘ko!”

 

Nag-maintain ng smile si Kyungsoo pagdating ni Ate Waitress 2 dala-dala ang bread and butter appetizer nila. Nakababa lang ang tingin niya, pero ramdam niya lahat ng atensyon ni Jongin, kahit nagpapasalamat siya kay epal na Ate Waitress 2.

 

Pinakaramdam niya ang squeeze ng kamay ni Jongin in reassurance. Oh my god, ang init ng kamay niya talaga. Ang comforting, parang hot compress pag meron ka. (Not like nagkaron ever si Kyungsoo, pero whatever.)

 

“Pero… ganyan pala pag mahal mo yung tao, ‘no? Gagawin mo ang lahat para makasama siya.” Kumuha muna siya ng makinis, sosy pandesal bago mag-continue, “Parang yung ex ko.”

 

Nag-snort si Kyungsoo. Abala sa pagpahid ng butter galing Switzerland. “Ginawa niya lahat para sa pangarap niya—at nagawa niya. Ako, pumunta rin ako dito sa Manila, para makasama taong mahal ko. Pero hindi ko naman nakikita… kahit gawin ko pa ang lahat.”

 

“Hugot na naman?” Natawa si Jongin, at tinakpan ng onti bibig niya. Shet, cute ka rin pala. Grabe ‘tong lalaking ‘to, parang kanta ni Daniel John Ford Padilla. Nasa kanya na LAHAT.

 

“Alam ko namang may mga kailangan siyang gawin. At rinerespeto ko ‘yun. Alam ko din kung ano ‘tong pinasok ko. Kaya siguro… para sa taong minamahal ko… lalayo ako. Lalayo ako kahit ayaw ko, kahit sa totoo lang—gusto ko siya palaging kasama. Lalayo ako kasi mahal ko siya!”

 

Biglang pumalakpak si Jongin ng kada lakas-lakas. Napahinto si Kyungsoo sa pagngunguya ng fancy bread kasi oh my god, nakakahiya. Ang lakas, puta. Enough para mapatingin ang dalawa pang table na kumakain sa restaurant na ‘to.

 

Napuno ng ‘di mapaliwanag na pride si Jongin. Pinanood niyang mamula sa hiya si Kyungsoo, at hininaan na din niya applause niya pagtapos lumapit ni Ate Waitress 1 para magtanong kung may kailangan sila. Si Kyungsoo na ang nagsagot ng ‘Wala po, sorry,’ kasi tila parang na-hypnotize na si Jongin sa sobrang focused ng pagtingin niya.

 

Iba itong si Kyungsoo. Iba talaga.

 

Naging tahimik na siya for the rest of the shopping trip. Hindi niya kasi inakalang… ganun pala ka-deep at may sense mag-isip ang baguhing kabit recruit nila. Karamihan kasi sa group nila, nagsimula dahil lang sa pera. Kaya nakakapanibago. May mga tao rin palang nagmamahal talaga.

 

Mukhang nadala niya ang pag-iisip na ‘yun buong araw. Kasi kahit pagtapos niya ihatid pauwi si Kyungsoo, at dumiretso sa mansyon ni Dra. Becky Vilo, pinuna pa rin na ang seryoso ng itsura niya. Napatanong tuloy si doktora.

 

Isa sa rules ng grupo. Huwag madaldal. Mas lalo na pagdating sa relationships.

 

Pero hindi nagpigil si Jongin. Inisip niya.. si Kyungsoo lang naman. At importante rin namang chikahin rin mga kliente niya, so why not, diba? Interesting din naman na naging mentor siya ni Kyungsoo, kaya feeling niya na okay na topic din yung relationship nila ni Kyungsoo. Ika nga niya, “He seems okay with being number two, but I can see that his effort is pang-number one, Becky!”

 

“Nakakatuwa naman yang alaga mo,” smile ni doktora. Medyo divided ang focus niya dahil katext niya si Jason Abalos. “I can see it in your face,” sabi niya—pero ‘di naman nakatingin sa face. May mata ata sa gilid ‘to. “You look so happy when you talk about him!”

 

Napatingin si Jongin sa reflection niya sa bintana ng dining room kung nasaan sila ngayon.

 

Tama si doktora. Parang kakaiba nga ang itsura niya. Ang gaan, ang linis. Parang ibang tao.

 

Pagkalipas ng ilang segundo, linock ni doktora ang phone niya para inumin ang barely-touched wine na nakapatong sa pagitan nila.

 

“What about you, Jongin? Ano ba ang number one para sayo?”

 

Tinalasan ni Jongin ang mata niya at pinagmasdan ang sarili.

 

Ano nga ba?

 

\--

 

Mga ilang linggo na rin ang lumipas at masasabi ni Jongin na naging mas close na sila ngayon ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pareho silang kabit—siya, ng mga babaeng milyonarya, si Kyungsoo—ng busy upcoming senator. Palagi silang walang ginagawa kasi busy palagi mga partner nila. Kaya naman ay lagi tuloy silang nagha-’hangout’ kung saan-saan. To kill time.

 

“To kill time ka dyan, gago. Crush mo na si Kyungsoo, kamo!”

 

Napatawa na lang si Jongin sa very bold statement ni Baekhyun. Silang dalawa pa lang ngayon sa UCC. Wala pa kasi sina Sehun at Kyungsoo. Traffic na naman daw sa EDSA.

 

“Tangina, ‘pag may gusto kang puntahan, siya unang yinayaya mo. ‘Pag may movie kang gusto panorin, ‘pag may bagong bukas na kainan… Puta nung isang araw yinaya mo siya sa Mind Museum kasi sabi mo ‘ _bored ka_ ’?? Tangina, ako nga ‘pag yinayaya kita gumimik, sineseenzone mo lang ako. Gago ka, crush mo na ‘yun!!”

 

Galit na galit ang pagtusok ng fork ni Baekhyun sa cheesecake niya. Stressed si bakla kasi may two-week business trip si Chanyeol sa Cambodia. Kaya siguro moody, linalabas kay Jongin. Palagi na lang si Jongin. Si Jongin na walang malay.

 

“‘Di ko siya crush, Baek, ano ka ba. I’m not like that—”

 

“At isa pa—!!” Cinut off siya, amputa. Tuloy-tuloy lang si Baekhyun kahit puno ng cheesecake bibig niya. ‘Babe’ ka ng ‘Babe’ kay Kyungsoo. Kita ko na ‘Babe’ na rin name niya sa phone mo, ha. Don’t even try to hide that.”

 

Unconsciouly napahawak si Jongin sa phone niya. Napa-scoff si Baekhyun nung nakita niya.

 

“Nako ka, ‘Babe’ siguro tawag mo kasi sinusugarbaby mo na siya, ha. Pota. Dami mong gastos sa kanya! Palagi ka nanlilibre! ‘Kala ko ‘di ko alam ‘yun?? Kinekwento ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun, kinekwento ni Sehun sa ‘kin! Pasalamat ka mabait ako kaya ‘di nakakarating kay Kuya Junmyeon ‘to!!”

 

Tumigil si Baekhyun sa cake dahil may tumunog na notif from Viber. Galing kay Sehun. Malapit na daw sila. Five minutes. Nagreply na lang si Baekhyun ng heartfelt ‘K’

 

“Halos daig mo pa Insungie niya sa kakalibre mo. ‘Di ko alam ba’t ganyan ka, may sariling pera naman ‘yun!”

 

“‘Yan din sinasabi niya, hahaha. Pero gusto ko, eh. Masama ba kung manlibre ako palagi?”

 

Nag-sound off ang chime sa harap at napalingon si Baekhyun. Si Sehun na naka-shades, at si Kyungsoo na naka-dress shirt. Hay, salamat. He’s finally learned to dress like a millenial after years of looking like a dad.

 

All-smiles siya pag-beso nila ni Baekhyun. Nagpigil ng tawa si Jongin bilang witness ng drastic transformation ng ngiti ni Baekhyun nang magharap sila ni Sehun. Nako mga frenemy talaga.

 

“Akala ko five minutes? Ba’t ambilis?”

 

“‘Yaw mo ‘yun, kuya? Early bird.”

 

“Pugutin mo bird mo, eh. Upo na!!”

 

Nagtabi silang dalawa. Kinuha na kasi ni Kyungsoo ang upuan sa tabi ni Jongin. As always.

 

And of course pinansin ni Baekhyun. “O, tabi kayo ni baby mo? Sobrang clingy, ha.”

 

Namula si Kyungsoo (Palagi siyang namumula, observe ni Jongin. And every time he does, sobrang irresistibly cute), at binaba sa table phone niyang sobrang busy siya with. Na-glimpse ng onti si Jongin yung screen. Katext niya si Senator Jo. No surprise there. Eh di yun para reason kung ba’t siya namumula. Okay.

 

“Hi, sorry! Did you want me to sit beside you ba, Baek?”

 

“‘Wag na!” Si Sehun na yung sumagot, pero kay Jongin siya nakatingin. All-knowing na annoying nasty smirk. “Baka mapugot talaga bird ko kung nagpalit pa tayo ng pwesto.”

 

“Ano…?”

 

“Order ka na, babe.”

 

Binuksan ni Jongin ang menu at pinatong sa table para i-block ang pag-aasar nina Sehun at Baekhyun. Akala niya sapat na ‘yun, pero laging nakakagawa ng paraan si Byun Baekhyun para magwagi.

 

“O, llbre mo ba ulit si babe today?”

 

“Grabe, kuya.”

 

“Uy, hindi naman ako linilibre parati ni Jongin—” Napakagat labi si Kyungsoo. “Minsan lang...”

 

“Anong minsan??” Si Sehun naman ang nag-interject ngayon. Kakadating lang niyan pero parang kanina pa kasama sa conversation. “Lahat kaya ng miscellaneous mo, siya nagbabayad! Pagkain mo, driver mo, tour guide mo—siya lahat kaya!”

 

Tumahimik ang table. Shookt pa din ang mukha ni Sehun. Si Baekhyun, nag-aabang ng aksyon. Hindi mabasa ang itsura sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Alam ni Jongin na kailangan niya gumawa ng paraan para tumakas. Kasi any moment now, baka tanungin ni Baekhyun kung—

 

“Alam niyo… matagal ko ng iniisip ‘to… Pano kung kayo na lang kaya?”

 

Nag-ring ng malakas ang phone ni Kyungsoo. Salamat LORD. Naglabas ng malalim na sigh si Jongin. Grabe, galing ng timing. Nakakatawa kasi disappointed itsura ng dalawa. Wala na rin silang nagawa nung inexcuse ni Kyungsoo sarili niya with a giant smile on his face kasi daw, “It’s a phone call from Insungie! I’ll be right back!”

 

Kaya ayan, tahimik ang table pag-alis niya. Tinake na rin ni Jongin ang opportunity para sumandal sa upuan at irapan sila. Buti na lang, sensitive si Sehun sa change in atmosphere. Siya na ‘yung humarap kay Baekhyun para magsabi, “Kuya Baek… ‘Wag mo na lagyan ng malisya.”

 

Pero of course tuloy pa rin ang trip ni Baekhyun. “Hmm? Pero wala namang rule na nagsasabing bawal mo jowahin alaga mo…”

 

Totoo. Wala namang ganung rule. If anything, _ineencourage_ pa nga ng group, mas lalo na ni Kuya Junmyeon, na mag-quit kaagad kapag nakahanap ka ng taong gusto mong seryosohin. Kung tutuusin, isa pa nga si Jongin na against d’yan dati. Pero ngayon kung iisipin niya—parang understandable naman pala.

 

“I’m just his mentor. I’m here to teach him. There’s nothing more to that.”

 

“Awow,” tumaas kilay ni Sehun. Napalagay tuloy ng chin sa palad. “Noting mor to dot.”

 

“Basta, anak,” ngiti ni Baekhyun in his best Cherry Pie Picache voice. Linagay niya rin ang chin niya sa palad. “Follow your heart.”

 

“Oh my god, guys. I just told you—”

 

“Ay, hinde, hinde!!” Tumawa si Baekhyun sabay wave ng kamay sa air dismissively. “Support ka namin ni Sese. At maiintindihan din yan ni Kuya Myeon, ‘wag kang mag-alala.”

 

“Sorry, guys!!”

 

Napatingin ang tatlo kay Kyungsoo na nagmamadaling bumalik sa upuan niya. Sobrang apologetic ang itsura niya na medyo nagpapanic.

 

“Umm—Insungie says he’s free from now until this weekend! He booked tickets for us to go to Palawan! Oh my goshhh!!”

 

Tinakpan ni Sehun dramatically ang bibig niya habang hinigop naman ni Baekhyun ang Cafe Au Lait niya hangga’t masimot.

 

“I feel really bad for saying this pero, Jongin can you please drive me home? I need to pack pa, and… oh! You don’t need to make hatid until Insungie’s place! I’ll just take a Grab until Rockwell, hehe.”

 

Grabe, ang bigat. Ang bigat ng mga tingin ng mga nasa harap nila. Tangina ‘tong si Sehun halatang-halata kung makareact. ‘Kala mo nanonood ng Ika-Anim na Utos.

 

“Sure, babe. I can drive you pa to Rockwell pa rin if you want. 7 p.m. pa naman kami magkikita ni Mrs. Cojuangco.”

 

“Si Mrs. Cojuangco ba tinatawag mo rin ng ‘Babe’??” Syempre sinagad ni Baekhyun. Kita mo kinang sa mata niya. Parang pinanganak na gago.

 

“Nope. I call her ‘sweetcakes.’ Her request, not mine.”

 

“Kadiri amputa sweetcakes, gago.” Lakas ng fake cough ni Sehun. Eto pa, isa pa ‘to, eh. Kung maka-gag parang hindi rin tumutupad ng ridiculous pet name requests. Sa alam ni Jongin, ‘Heaven’ pa nga tawag niya sa isang kliente niya eh. Heaven daw, ulul.

 

Tumayo si Jongin at kinuha ang jacket niyang nakasabit sa upuan. Inakbayan niya si Kyungsoo—saktong-sakto sa haba ng buong arm niya, at nagsimulang maglakad patungong exit.

 

“Kuya Baek, bayaran kita bukas. Hatid ko na ‘to.”

 

“Sure!! Ingat sa daan! _‘Wag mahulog, ah!_ ”

 

Hindi na rumesbak si Jongin. Talo lang siya palagi pagdating kay Baekhyun, anyway. Dumiretso na sila sa parking lot kung saan nakapark last year’s model Lexus na regalo sa kanya ni Becky Vilo.

 

Pagsakay nila sa loob, nagpasalamat kaagad si Kyungsoo. Looking over, ang genuine ng ngiti niya. Kitang-kita mo kung gano siya kasaya at excited para makasama finally si Senator Jo.

 

Nakakatuwa, nakakapagtanto. Ano kaya feeling ng ganyan? Yung makikita mo lang yung tao—kumpleto na araw mo?

 

Paulit-ulit ‘yan sa isip ni Jongin. Habang nasa daan, hanggang sa mahatid na niya si Kyungsoo. Pinanood niya kumaway siya ng ‘See you soon!’ na sobrang laki ng ngiti, sobrang taba ng pisngi, bago pumasok sa lobby ng condo.

 

Pagpasok niya ng elevator, weirdly biglang nakaramdam si Jongin ng lungkot. Ang ridiculous. Miss na niya kaagad, kakahiwalay lang?

 

Inayos na niya ang sasakyan para makaalis ng curb. At the same time, halos rinig niya din boses ni Baekhyun na nang-aasar—

  
'‘ _Wag mahulog, ah!'_

 

\--

 

Mga isang linggo din nawala si Kyungsoo.

 

Pagkatapos ng initial weekend getaway nila ni Senator Jo, na-extend pa ang time nila together dahil may kinailangan asikasuhin na trabaho sa area. Naging one week tuloy ang stay ni Kyungsoo in paradise imbis na three days lang.

 

Unang inakala niya, masaya. Kasi finally ayan na, makakasama na niya ng matagal Insungie niya. Pero work is work talaga. At halos hindi na rin niya nasilayan ang lalaki maliban sa pag-uwi niyang pagod at antok, at ang likod niyang nagdadamit ng polo para umalis sa umaga.

 

Dahil dyan, laging siyang mag-isa. Parang walang pinagkaiba sa situation niya sa  Manila siya. Kung iisipin, mas alone pa nga siya ngayon kasi wala siyang kasama. Wala sina Kuya Myeon, si Kuya Baekhyun, Sehun, at Jongin…

 

Jongin.

 

Mas kausap pa niya ata si Jongin ngayon. Lagi silang magkausap sa Messenger, sa Viber... Parang mas naging updated pa nga si Kyungsoo ngayon sa buhay ni Jongin now that nagkalayo sila sa isa’t-isa. Kung binilang niya total messages at minutes ng tawagan nila within the week na nasa Palawan siya, mas marami at mahaba pa siguro sa lahat ng contact niya with Senator Jo since the day they met pa.

 

At really, hindi naman siya malungkot kahit mag-isa siya sa hotel. If anything, siguro malungkot siya kasi… miss niya si Jongin.

 

Nag-ding ang phone niya at agad naman niyang tingnan. In that split-second, inignore niya rin ang maliit na pag-asa na namulaklak sa dibdib niya na ‘ _Sana si Jongin_ ’ imbis na ‘ _Sana si Insungie_.'

 

 

**Jongin Kim**

have you eaten na? :)

 

 

Puta. Ang galing.

 

Tumungo sa bed si Kyungsoo at humiga. Hindi muna siya nagreply. Pinili niyang titigan muna ang kisame, still ignoring the unexplored, unacknowledged feelings ngayo’y napapansin na niya.

 

Nag-ding ulit ang phone niya, and this time tuloy-tuloy ang messages.

 

 

**Jongin Kim**

there’s a new place that opened sa pobla na mexican

not sure if u like mexican, pero let’s try?

u like beef naman so i think ure okay with their specialty

which is like… tacos naman so

;)

 

 

...Oh my god. Is it sad na kahit sa messages pa lang na yan, sobrang G na si Kyungsoo? Kahit hindi naman siya mahilig sa Mexican? Kahit ayaw niya ng tacos? Kahit gusto niya lang talaga makita si Jongin? Na titiisin niyang kumain ng ayaw niya para lang dun?

 

“Oh my god, this is bad.”

 

Very bad. Binaklas ni Kyungsoo ang mata niya sa phone at tumingin distractedly sa hilera ng paper bags meant for pasalubong near the balcony. Ang total count: Souvenirs for mga kuya and Sehun.. tatlo. Pasalubong para kay Jongin.. lima.

 

Very bad indeed.

 

\--

 

Tanghaling tapat at 33 degrees ang init sa Manila.

 

Panay ang mura ni Kyungsoo paglabas ng NAIA 1 kasi sobrang init, pawis na pawis siya kahit naka-tshirt lang. Binili yan para sa kanya ng Daddy Insung niya pero hindi sila magkasama ngayon dahil Davao ang next destination niya after Palawan, so nauna na umuwi si Kyungsoo.

 

Kahit wala naman si Senator Insung, hindi sad si Kyungsoo. In fact, medyo kinakabahan pa nga siya—kasi magkikita na sila ulit ni… :>

 

Kailangan presentable, kailangan malinis, kailangan ‘yung suot niya, unang kita pa lang ‘Yes, I’m doing fine! I had a great time in Palawan—KAHIT WALA KA’ ang pinaparating!!

 

Walang familiar faces paglabas ng waiting area. Pero pagdating sa dulo ng hintayan, napatigil si Kyungsoo sa isang poste ng makakita siya ng isang expensive-looking guy with shades… Jusko ‘Day lahat talaga ng mga taga-Manila naka-shades.

 

Ang gwapo ni Jongin.

 

Ganyan ba talaga pag napalayo ka? Pota, parang mas lalong sumarap?? Akala mo taon-taon ang lumipas na ‘di sila nagkikita sa reaction ni Kyungsoong hulog pepe kasi naka-button down si Jongin na LABAS DIBDIB. Salamat talaga PAGASA. Salamat sa SUMMER SOLSTICE. Salamat at NAPAKAINET ngayon.

 

On top of that, may dala pa siyang very familiar ‘ **DO KYUNGSOO** ’ sign in bold letters. Ang cute talaga, huhu. Pinahiram siguro ni Sehun sa kanya. Napangiti si Kyungsoo upon remembering the memory.

 

Nagsimula siyang maglakad, at pag-emerge niya ng poste, nagtama kaagad ang mata nila. Saktong-sakto at tumugtog na rin sa background, in max volume, ang OST sa loob ng brain ni Kyungsoo: ‘ _Kapag ako ay nagmahal - Jolina Magdangal w/ LYRICS HIGH QUALITY_ ’

 

Nag-slow mo ang lahat. Feeling ni Kyungsoo kakasal na siya. Napatakip siya ng bibig nung may nag-blossom na sobrang tindi, sobrang gwapo, sobrang… nakakainl*ve na ngiti mula sa labi ni Jongin. Jusko, ito na sis. Ang sarap tumakbo at tumalon sa yakap niya. Ang sarap magpaka-Dawn Zulueta!! Saluhin mo ako, Jongin!!

 

“Hi, babe.” And oh my god his voice. Ganito ba talaga ka-intense si Jongin?! Parang hindi naman ganito kakileg nung huli silang nagkita?!

 

“Hi, Jongin.” Hala, out of breath! Halatang-halata na ang landi ni bakla. Kinuha ni Jongin ang giant suitcase na halos gawing stress ball ni Kyungsoo sa higpit ng kapit, at nag-gesture patungong parking lot.

 

Kabado talaga si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya mapaliwanag. Sobrang namiss niya ba talaga si Jongin? Kasi kahit pinagmamasdan niya lang likod niya, ang saya na niya. Kahit naglalakad lang at pinapauna siya, parang kumpleto na mundo niya. Oh my god, totoo ba ‘to? Parang rinig na niya boses ni Sehun sa ulo niya, ‘Kuya Kyungsoo, delikado ka na, ah!!’

 

“Kamusta Palawan mo, babe? Did you have fun?”

 

NO—Yes? Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang isasagot niya, kaya sumakay na lang muna siya sa passenger seat. Nag-insist din naman kasi si Jongin na siya na maglalagay ng maleta ni Kyungsoo sa likod, so hinayaan na lang niya. Hospitality kasi. (Hospitality lang, pinilit niyang isipin).

 

Sumakay si Jongin at in-on ang makina. Pagtapos ay binuksan na rin niya ang radyo. At of course potangena tugtog sa radyo ang potangenang kanta ni Jolina.

 

Hindi muna umalis sa parking si Jongin. Kinuha niya kamay ni Kyungsoo na nakarest sa dashboard. Nabigla si Kyungsoo, pero nag-relax siya kaagad. Ang gentle ng paghawak. Parang enough to make you think there’s something more…

 

“Missed you, babe.” Mapungay ang mata ni Jongin pagsabi niya ‘yan. Grabe, ang sakit sa puso. Palagi na lang siyang ganito, nakakalito. Mapapaisip ka talaga—may meaning ba talaga? O magaling talaga siya mambola?

 

Ang hirap tandaan. Parang ayaw na lang ni Kyungsoo tandaan—na kabit din ‘tong si Jongin. Magaling siya d’yan. Sanay na siya.

 

“I missed you, too,” sagot niya. He figures, ‘Kung kaya ni Jongin at mentor ko siya, eh di tama lang na I learn from the best diba?’ Kaya rinefresh ni Kyungsoo ang isip, at ginaya ang paglambot ng mata ni Jongin, kasama na ang rehersadong ngiti niya. ‘Yung nakakapagkirot ng puso. Pero hindi totoo.

 

“Ready? You wanna go home first or eat na tayo?”

 

“Kain na tayo!”

 

Tumango si Jongin at minaneobra ang sasakyan paalis ng parking.

 

Mas maganda na siguro yung ganito. Magpakilig ka, sige. Makilig ka, sige. Pero tandaan mo palagi na wala lang ‘to. Trabaho lang niya ‘to, kaya trabahuhin mo na rin. Kung laro lang sa kanya, magpakasaya ka at laruin mo na rin.

 

Diba, sabi niya nga? ‘Wag masyado maging attached.

 

Kaya nag-inhale ng malalim si Kyungsoo at inurong palikod ang displaced feelings.

 

Mas importanteng tiisin ang tacos na parating. Hindi kasi siya talaga dun mahilig.

 

\--

 

Masaya ang catch-up session nila while having Mexican (surprisingly masarap pala siya). As usual, clingy and affectionate si Jongin, kaya nahirapan dumistansya ni Kyungsoo. Namiss niya rin naman talaga kasi, pero kailangan tandaan na dapat hindi maging attached. Mantra na niya ‘yan. Along with, ‘Trabaho lang ito.’  

 

Pagkatapos ay inuwi muna siya para mag-unpack. Hinatid pa talaga siya ni Jongin hanggang kwarto, at nag-linger pa ng onti sa door frame.

 

At ang pose pa, nakalean buong katawan sa sige ng pintuan. Tapos nakakapit pa kamay sa itaas, nako. Jusko, ang laki ng braso niya. Sa pose na ‘yan, parang kasing haba ng dalawang matabang biik linawak niya.

 

“Kyungsoo, game kang umalis mamayang gabi? Nag-invite si Kuya Junmyeon sa Revel, treat niya daw.”

 

“Revel?”

 

“Sa BGC, hahaha. Don’t worry, I’ll be going with. Syempre, ‘di kita papabayaan.” Lumapit si Jongin at sumingit ng mabilis na kindat. Nanigas si Kyungsoo dahil nabigla siya. Jongin PLEASE ‘wag mo gawin YAN.

 

“Pero of course if you wanna rest, I’ll understand. Pinapatanong lang ni Kuya if—”

 

“I’ll go!” Medyo rushed ang pagkasagot ni Kyungsoo kaya nanlaki ng mata si Jongin. “I’ll go! I’ve never been to a club before!”

 

“Sure? I’ll make sure you don’t drink much, ha.”

 

“It’s okay!” Tawa ni Kyungsoo. “I can handle myself.”

 

Yung itsura ni Jongin, hindi convinced. “Talaga ha? Sabi mo yan.”

 

Bigla siyang lumapit, at nag-plant ng mabilis na kiss sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang bilis lang. Pagtapos nun, bumalik na siya ulit sa pwesto niya sa door frame. Gwapo at malapad. Parang hindi nagnakaw ng halik ngayon lang.

 

Gulat si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya makapagsalita. Sobrang tanga lang. Kailangan niya pa i-remind ang sarili: This is normal to Jongin. He does this with everyone. Wala lang ‘to. Wala lang ‘to, Kyungsoo!

 

“O, mannequin challenge ka na naman, babe. Galaw na! Marami ka pang iu-unpack!” Pinisil ni Jongin yung pisnging kakahalik lang at medyo kinurot pa. Kung namula man si Kyungsoo, sana isipin niya na dahil lang sa pagpisil niya.

 

“Text kita kung kailan tayo aalis, ha. Paganda ka—kahit maganda ka naman palagi.”

 

Nag-roll ng eyes si Kyungsoo. “Nawala lang ako ng saglit, naging fuckboy ka na?”

 

Shaking his head, pinush back ni Jongin bangs niya. Medyo mahaba na kasi, kaya flinatten niya bangs ni Kyungsoo sa taas ng ulo niya, exposing his forehead.

 

“‘Di ako nagsisinungaling. You really are beautiful. You know that, right??”

 

Nagpilit ngumiti si Kyungsoo. Yung pinaka-unaffected ngiti na kaya niyang i-fake bago itulak na palabas si Jongin. “Oo na, oo na. I’ll wait for your text. I won’t be late!”

 

Sinara niya ang pinto at nag-speed walk papuntang bedroom. Inignore niya ang maletang kailangan i-unpack at nag-dive sa sariling kama niyang miss na miss na niya. (Pero mas namiss niya pa rin si Jongin).

 

Ang lambot ng mga unan, ang comforting ng mga sheets. Buti pa ang mga ‘to, pwede niyang yakapin ng kahit ilang beses.

 

Bago pa malagot si Kyungsoo sa walang-tigil na paghuhugot niya, bumangon na siya at pwinersa ang sarili na ayusin na ang buhay niya. Bago masira pa ni Jongin.

 

\--

 

Nagkita sila ulit ng 10 p.m.

 

Honestly, antok na si Kyungsoo, pero ewan niya ba at na-overpower ng landi niya ang need to sleep at nagawa niyang mag-makeup, mag-booty shorts at form-fitting bodysuit para sa night out nilang dalawa ni Jongin (with Kuya Junmyeon). Hindi naman disappointing ang inaasam na reaction niya dahil halos mahulog eyeballs ni Jongin pagbukas niya ng pintuan.

 

“Wow, babe. Ang sexy mo.”

 

Shet, ang saya mag-manipulate ng lalaki. Feeling ni Kyungsoo hawak niya ang buong atensyon ni Jongin sa kembot ng pwet niya paglabas sila ng condo.

 

Enjoy niya ang special treatment. Palagi namang gentleman si Jongin, pero mas nagaganahan pala pag naglabas ka ng pwet at legs. Very predictable, typical guy. Pero gusto din naman ni Kyungsoo na pinapamper siya, kaya tinamisan niya ng todo ang ‘Thank you!’ niya pagsakay ng kotse, hawak ang shoulder ni Jongin na inalalayan siyang umupo paloob.

 

Pagsara ng pinto, naexcite bigla si Kyungsoo. First time niya kasi mag-club sa Manila, kaya hindi niya alam what to expect. Siguro naman walang pinagkaiba sa mga napuntahan niya sa Cebu?

 

Bumukas ang driver’s seat at sumakay na rin si Jongin.

 

Pag-on ng overhead light, natingnan mabuti ni Kyungsoo ang itsura niya sa loob ng madilim at masikip na sasakyan. Maganda ang fit ng denim shirt niya, nacocompliment width ng shoulders niya. At nakabukas pa unang dalawang butones niya. Favorite look ata ‘to ni Jongin ngayon, magpakita ng cleavage niya.

 

Pag-move ni Jongin para i-on ang radio, napa-hold back pa ng whimper si Kyungsoo.

 

Shet talaga. Sobrang bagay sa kanya ‘tong NEW slicked back hair niya. Medyo nawala sa set? Or sadya ata? Na may dalawang strands na nakabagsak lang sa noo niya. Kasi, god… Ang sarap. Ang yabang-yabang kanina ni Kyungsoo sa outfit niya, pero siya din pala—madaling matuklaw pag nagpakita ng noo si Jongin. At noo _pa lang_ _‘yan_ , ha.

 

Wala namang masyadong ganap sa drive papuntang Revel. Nagkwento lang si Jongin tungkol sa mga nangyari sa past few days na wala si Kyungsoo.

 

“I didn’t tell you, kasi you were on the plane, pero Sehun’s renewing his driver’s license. It’s expiring in a few months na kasi so he’s planning on getting it renewed. Kuya Baek and Chanyeol naman—they’re doing okay. Plano nila mag-vacation din around August.”

 

Maluwag-luwad na ang traffic sa bandang EDSA at smooth din ang daloy ng usapan nila. Sabay sa pagtama ng street lights sa kamay, sa dibdib, at mukha ni Jongin—napaisip din si Kyungsoo kung gaano kaganda siguro ng ganitong pamumuhay. Yung pwede kayong mag-late night roadtrip. Kayong dalawa lang, nag-uusap. Ang saya siguro nun… Pero, no!! Tama na ang drama. Tonight, magsasaya!!

 

Wala pang fifteen minutes, nakahanap na ng parking si Jongin.

 

Siya ang nag-lead ng way papuntang Revel. All the while, right hand niya nakaposisyon sa likod ni Kyungsoo, dun sa dip ng likod niya just above his butt. Sadya yan. Alam ni Kyungsoo mahilig sa pwet si gago.

 

Pagdating sa Palace, parang Moses si Jongin na nag-part ng Red Sea of people na lahat nakatingin sa kanya. Walang bibig na hindi nakabukas, expression na hindi shookt. Ganun kalakas ang impact si Jongin—His mind talaga is so powerfu. His impact talaga si so strong. Dick talaga—’di na kailangan ng energy ‘cuz it’s so ginormously big.

 

Dumiretso siya sa reception na hawak-hawak ang kamay ni Kyungsoo. Oh my god, since when sila nag-holding hands??

 

“Hi, I’m Kim Jongin with Do Kyungsoo? Under Junmyeon Kim.”

 

Grabe naman ‘tong si ate, wala ng hininging I.D. nung nginitian ni Jongin. Napasimangot si Kyungsoo, pero it’s no use being jealous. Sabi nga ng konsensya niyang kaboses si Baekhyun, ‘Baket?! Kayo ba??’

 

Pumasok sila sa loob, at momentarily napahangan si Kyungsoo sa greenery on the walls, and the pretty faux flowers. Sobrang liwanag din. Kita ni Kyungsoo na most of the people dito, dressed along sa theme ng summer. Kaya stand out sila ni Jongin, na naka-denim at all-black sa lugar na puro bulaklak at palm trees.

 

“Stay in front of me, babe,” sabi ni Jongin, sabay hawak sa bare shoulders ni Kyungsoo. “I don’t wanna lose you.” Maygad bes, ayan na naman siya. Ang hirap magpanggap na virgin, jusko.

 

Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang kapit niya pagdaan ng group of guys na nakatitig sa legs ni Kyungsoo. Parang automatic reaction, at ‘di madeny ni Kyungsoo na kinilig siya ‘dun, hihi. Nahanap nila ang side entrance ng Revel, at kinausap ulit ni Jongin ang bouncer, na pinauna sila sa loob. Ang sama ng tingin ng mga nasa pila, pero bilib si Kyungsoo. Baka mas malala pa pala ang big dick energy ni Kuya Junmyeon kay Jongin. Banggitin lang na friend nila siya, instant free entrance na? Wow!

 

Pula ang ilaw sa loob ng Revel. Maingay at masikip. Dikit na dikit si Jongin sa kanya, at nakahawak pa rin sa balikat niya. Dahil mas matangkad siya, nagagawa niyang maglakad na nakahover mukha sa bandang tenga ni Kyungsoo. Kaya every time nagsasalita siya—’di lang rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo, _ramdam na ramdam_ niya ‘din.

 

“Don’t rush, babe. I’m right here, okay? Do you see those stairs? VIP sa taas, Kuya Myeon’s there. Can you make it? Or do you want me to take the lead?”

 

Grabe, pagsalitaan ka ng ganyan, makakagalaw ka pa ba??

 

Nagawa naman ni Kyungsoo ng kahit papano, makaakyat sa VIP section unscathed. Pinadaan sila ng designated bouncer for that area, at nakahinga na sila ng maluwag finally.

 

“Oh, sorry—” Binawi ni Jongin kamay niya nung napansin niyang nagiging stiff si Kyungsoo. Pinuna niya ang mukha ng lalaki, at napansin na parang impassive na siya. Hala, baka bored? Or baka dapat hindi na lang talaga niya ininvite umalis. Since kakauwi lang and all. Pucha, nago-overthink na naman si Jongin. ‘Di siya ganito. Parang ngayon lang ata.

 

“Kuya Myeon’s there daw sa dulo. ‘Lika.”

 

This time, siya na ang nauna. Nakakapraning, medyo. Ayaw niya kasi makita reaction ni Kyungsoo.

 

Lumagpas sila ng iilang table. Open ang VIP area with large sofas kaya kita mo rin ang ibang patrons. Madilim pero halata sa chatter na nao-overhear nila na may kaya ang mga tao dito. Mga binibitawan na words sa paligid, ‘my dad’s villa,’ ‘let’s go to Bali,’ at kung anu-ano pa.

 

Tinaas ni Jongin ang kamay niya nang tumungo si Junmyeon sa kanila. Agad na nang-hug ang kuya at kinumusta sila.

 

“Ano, Jongin? Masaya ka na? Nakauwi na babe mo, oh!”

 

Grabe. Kahit ba naman ikaw?? Thankfully, hindi na pinush ni Junmyeon ang subject, at dinerect na kagad ang attention kay Kyungsoo. Tumingin na rin si Jongin sa kanya, pero parang tulala na namumutla. Halata. Even in the red light surrounding them.

 

“Hi, Kyungsoo! How was Palawan?”

 

“Ah! Uh… Yeah, um. It was okay, haha. It was okay naman, kuya!”

 

Sobrang obvious ng change in behavior niya. Eventually, napansin na din ni Junmyeon. In response, nag-sorry na lang si Kyungsoo. Dahilan, pagod daw siya sa byahe, at sa pag-aayos ng gamit. Understanding ang pag-pat ni Junmyeon sa likod niya, pero alam ni Jongin na hindi ‘yan totoo. May tinatago siya.

 

Paglayo ng kuya para kumausap ng dumaan na bartender, kinuha niya ang opportunity to ask kung ano nangyari.

 

Humawak kaagad si Kyungsoo sa braso niya. Pag-angat niya ng ulo, parang naluluha itsura.

 

“Jongin, oh god… he’s here,” lang ang sinabi, at biglang naramdaman ni Jongin ang tunay na pagka-distress niya.

 

Binalot niya si Kyungsoo sa yakap niya. Hinigpitan niya ang kapit niya hanggang maramdaman niyang mag-relax siya. Sinundan niya ang tingin ni Kyungsoo—sa isang lalaking nasa table kabila nila  “Bakit, babe? Sino siya?”

 

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya, pero ang hirap magsalita. Biglang ang hirap huminga. Malaki ang Manila, pero hindi niya inakalang dito pa talaga, sa lahat ng lugar, makikita niya ulit si—

 

“Jongdae. Jongdae, my ex who left me.”

 

Napuno ng matinding galit si Jongin pagtutok ng maya niya sa lalaki. Kilala niya ‘to. Parang napanood na niya sa TV iilang beses. Sa ASAP ata. Parte ng ASAP Sessionistas ata. Magaling kumanta pero wala na siyang paghahanga ngayon, kasi gusto na lang niya sugurin ito.

 

Pero hindi. Hindi siya makakibo. Hindi niya maiwan si Kyungsoo na nanginginig na sa hawak niya.

 

“Si-Siya yung ex ko na iniwan ako para mag-Maynila. Oh my god, he’s here. I can’t—”

 

Napatigil sa pagsasalita si Kyungsoo ng biglang tumayo si Jongdae. Ang lalaki na iniwan siya, na binitawan lahat ng pinagdaanan nila ng ganun-ganun lang. Biglang nandito na sa harapan niya, palapit na at nakatingin sa kanya.  

 

Tila parang tumigil ang oras pagtigil niya sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo, wow,” simula niya. “You look amazing. Kamusta ka na?” Parehong-pareho pa rin ang ngiti niya. At ang hirap pigilan na bumalik lahat..

 

“Babe, who’s this?”

 

Matatag ang kapit ni Jongin. Determinado ang init sa mata niya, at nakakatakot ang tindig. Naglagay siya ng halik sa gilid ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. Parang babala na nagsasabing—akin lang ‘to, lumayo ka na.

 

Hindi man lang magawang makilig ni Kyungsoo dahil sa biglang pagbigat na ang hangin sa paligid. “J-Jongin, this is Jongdae. He’s my ex!”

 

“Hi, Jongin,” ngiti ni Jongdae. Courtesy grin. Naglabas siya ng kamay para makipag-handshake, pero nakatingin siya kay Kyungsoo, completely ignoring Jongin. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“My face is up here, bro,” sagot ni Jongin. “Nice to meet you, too.”

 

Naging impassive ang expression ni Jongdae. Finally, tiningnan na niya si Jongin. “Hey, sorry. Can I talk to Kyungsoo privately? I just wanna clear up some things.”

 

Napakapit si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at mas lalong binaon ang sarili sa yakap niya. Ayaw niya. Ayaw na niyang marinig pa. Pagkatapos ng lahat, masyado na siyang nasaktan. Kaya kung ano pa man ‘yan—ayaw na niya.

 

Comforting ang kamay na pinatong ni Jongin sa kanya. At kahit maliit na bagay, napakalma siya ng paghaplos sa daliri niya. Okay lang. Okay lang siya, dahil nandito si Jongin.

 

“Sorry, bro. I don’t think Kyungsoo’s comfortable talking to you right now.”

 

Nag-crack ang ngiti ni Jongdae. Nagsimulang lumabas ang konting pagkainis. “Hey, man. I think you should let Kyungsoo decide that for himself.”

 

“Dude—ayaw niya. Can’t you see from his face alone? Leave us alone, please.”

 

Humarap ulit si Jongdae kay Kyungsoo at sinubukang hawakan siya. “Kyungsoo, please—”

 

Dinodge ni Jongin gamit braso niya. Linayo niya si Kyungsoo at pinandilatan ng masama si Jongdae—“Lay the fuck off!”

 

“Jongin—tama na!!” Nagmakaawa si Kyungsoo, pero hindi siya nag-back down.

 

Kitang-kita na nagpipigil siya. Galit na galit ang mata niya. Konting-konti na lang, baka bumigay na siya. Shet, delikado na. Kailangan pigilan ni Kyungsoo ‘to bago magkaron ng scene. Pero pano?!

 

Hindi na siya nag-isip. Nag-give in siya sa instinct at hinatak si Jongin pababa.

 

Inanggulo niya ang ulo niya pagdampi ng mga labi nila. Pumikit siya at sinimulang halikan—ang lalaking matagal na niyang inaasam, pinagnanasaan—ang lalaking gusto na niya, gustong-gusto na, sa harap ng ex niyang nang-iwan ng biglaan.

 

At alam mo yung feeling sa movies? Yung fireworks, pasipol-sipol mga tao, pagche-cheer, at mga mukha nilang nagsisiyahan. Yung may orchestra sa background, may wind effect at paikot-ikot ang camera na shinoshooting pagMO-MOMOL ng lead actors.

 

Ganun ang feeling. Ganun na ganun.

 

Feeling ni Kyungsoo bidang-bida na siya. Nasa fairytale na maliwanag, maganda, at kumpleto—

 

Pag-pull away niya kay Jongin, tulala siya. Parang ‘di makapaniwala sa pangyayari.

 

Sa sobrang amazing ng liplock action nila, hindi na nila narinig ang malutong na pagmumura ni Jongdae, or ang lakad niyang nagmamadali paalis. Silang dalawa lang ngayon. Sa gitna ng pulang VIP area, sa BGC, sa Manila, sa buong mundo.

 

Mabagal ang pagsimula ng ngiti ni Jongin. Subtle and familiar…parang nakita na ni Kyungsoo before—parang narinig na niyang nagsabi—

 

‘ _Kabit ka, babe, tandaan mo. Kabit tayo._ ’

 

Oh no.

 

Nahulog ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Ang pinaka-importanteng bagay na dapat hinding-hindi niya gawin, nangyari pa rin.

 

Kumalas siya mula sa yakapan nila at tumakbo paalis. Halos hindi na nakareact si Jongin sa bilis ng pangyayari. Malayo na si Kyungsoo ng tumawag siya ng “Kyungsoo, wait!”

 

Hindi lumingon si Kyungsoo. Binilisan niya ang takbo niya hanggang makapasok siya ulit sa mga taong nagsisiksikan sa dance floor.

 

Hirap na hirap siya sumingit sa mga siwang, ipaglusot ang sarili sa mga taong nagdadaanan. Hindi nakakatulong na rinig niya pa rin ang boses ni Jongin kahit na ‘di hamak na mas malakas pa ang tugtog dito sa baba.

 

Nakarating din siya sa dulo ng masa, at nagmadaling lumabas ng club. Hindi na siya tumitingin sa dinadaanan niya. Kung may mabangga man, wala siyang pake. Basta makaalis siya, makalayo, makatakas sa kapit ni Jongin sa puso niya.

 

Parang breath of fresh air pagdating niya sa labas. Tumingin sa paligid si Kyungsoo at nakahanap ng liblib na lugar sa bandang gilid ng Palace. Umupo siya doon at naghabol ng hininga.

 

‘ _Stupid. Ang tanga-tanga mo, Kyungsoo! Bakit ang tanga-tanga mo?!_ ’ Paulit-ulit niyang pinagalitan ang sarili. Binaba niya ang ulo niya at pumikit. Ito na talaga ang pinakatanga sa lahat ng nagawa niya. Putangina, ang tanga talaga. At ang pinakatanga sa lahat, sobrang obvious na gusto na niya si Jongin!

 

Okay na sana kung kay Insung lang, pero bakit parang mas matimbang pa rin si Jongin? Siya na rin naman ang nakapansin. Bago pa mag-Palawan, kahit noon pa—si Jongin ang unang hinahanap niya, unang inaabangan niya. Palaging si Jongin. At ngayon, alam na niya.

 

“Kyungsoo! Ayan ka pala!”

 

Pinunasan kaagad ni Kyungsoo ang luhang nakatakas sa mata niya. Umupo si Jongin sa tabi niya, pero hindi siya kumibo.

 

“Kyungsoo? Are you okay?”

 

“Oo, okay lang ako.” Please wag mo nang tanungin. Hinintay ni Kyungsoo na magsalita si Jongin, pero wala ng sumunod pa.

 

“Let’s go home na? C’mon, I’ll drive you.”

 

Kilalang-kilala na siya. Kahit wala na siyang sabihin pa.

 

At dun mas lalong nainis si Kyungsoo. Habang tumatagal, mas nahuhulog loob niya. Mas nawawalan ng reason to not like Jongin to stop pretending he doesn’t like him. Ang dali-dali lang niya magustuhan, at ang hirap makahanap ng bagay na ayaw niya tungkol sa kanya.

 

Feeling tuloy ni Kyungsoo tumatakbo siya patungo sa wala. Ang lungkot isipin na alam na niyang pinipilit na lang niya sarili niya. Pinipilit na huwag mahulog kahit lublob na lublob na siya.

 

Pagkauwi niya at pagkatapos ng lahat, gumapang siya sa kama at nagtago sa ilalim ng kumot niya.  

 

Sa loob ng dilim, si Jongin pa rin ang laman ng isip niya, at ang hirap na. Hindi niya alam kung kakayanin niya pa kung palagi na lang siyang ganito. Mabuti na lang siguro na kalimutan na lang niya. Madali na ‘yan siguro, kasi alam naman niyang gusto na niya si Jongin, at never naman siya magugustuhan pabalik nuni.

 

Trabaho lang. Hindi totoo. Kaya dapat kalimutan na lang niya.

 

Tama ‘yan.

 

Mabuting kalimutan na lang.

 

\--

 

At kinalimutan nga ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya brining up pa. Mabuti na lang at cooperative si Jongin, kaya walang dead air, or awkward start ng “Hey, remember that time sa Revel…?”

 

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na unfair din kay Jongin. Ikaw ba naman halikan tapos biglang mag-walk out yung tao? Tapos after nun, iwasan ka? Alam niyang gusto din (siguro) malaman ni Jongin kung bakit niya ginawa ‘yun. Pero hindi worth ang risk. Masyadong malaki ang nakataya.

 

Kaya nagpatuloy ang buhay kabit nila.

 

Si Kyungsoo, nasa unit niya ngayon, excited. Ang bilis ng panahon. Six months na sila ni Insung today, and five months na rin pala siyang nasa Manila.

 

Naghanda siya ng dinner para mag-celebrate. Linuto niya ang paboritong chicken adobo ni Insung, bistek Tagalog at kung anu-ano pang handa na alam niyang magugustuhan ng boyfriend niya. Ginandahan niya ang table setting, at nagsindi pa ng mamahaling kandilang amoy Jasmine to set the mood.

 

Kulang na lang si Insung.

 

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa orasan. 7:30 na. Sabi ni Insung 7 siya makakarating, pero it’s okay. Traffic sa Manila. Just like Cebu. Kaya it’s fine.

 

Kinapa niya ang back pocket ng jeans niya para sa phone niya. Binuksan niya muna ang Instagram para mag-browse sa timeline. Busy siya sa pagstastalk ng account ni Lucky Manzano ng biglang makareceive siya ng text kay Insung. Kinilig siya at ngumiti sa sarili bago ito buksan—pero nawala agad ‘yun nang mabasa niya ang laman.

 

**Senator Jo**

Kyungsoo, I’m sorry.  
I can’t go tonight. I completely forgot that it was my daughter’s birthday.  
I’m really sorry, baby. I’ll make it up to you.

 

“Putangina!!”

 

Binaba ni Kyungsoo ang phone sa table at nag-slump down sa upuan. Napahikbi siya. Puta—last month pa nila pinaplano ‘to! Clinear out pa ni Insung schedule niya para matuloy talaga ‘to! Tapos—birthday… ng anak?! Hindi ba niya memorize kung kelan birthday ng anak niya?!

 

At bakit ba ‘babe’ or ‘baby’ palagi tawag sa kanya ng mga tao?! Mukha ba siyang _sanggol_?!

 

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa ref at linabas ang bigating Don Perignon na balak sana niyang ubusin with Insung bago bumalik sa dining table.

 

Inom, inom, inom. Lunod na lunod si Kyungsoo sa galit niya na hindi niya napigilan sarili niya. Dala na walang ring laman ang tyan niya, nalasing siya kaagad. At maya-maya ay, namalayan na lang niya na kung anu-ano na ang tinetext niya—kay _Jongin_.

 

**Kyungsoo Do**

hoy

hoy jongn sag09tt

ppl s umagot k

kakain s lagji mo kng sinasagot non peor ngayon bigalng wala??//

grabet talaga

ganyan ka e

 

**Jongin Kim**

?

Kyungsoo, are you drunk?

 

**Kyungsoo Do**

tangna nagrepoly na

bakit ka ganyan

 

**Jongin Kim**

Bakit ano?

Hey, sorry. Wait lang ha? I’m at a party with Betty Garetto right now. I’ll get back to you later. Stay safe

 

Parang nag-sting ng onti mata ni Kyungsoo.

 

Tanginang Betty Garetto ‘yan. Isa pang sugar mommy ni Jongin ‘yan. Pucha, on duty pala si Jongin ngayon. ‘Yan pala ginagawa niya pag ‘di sila magkasama ni Kyungsoo—he actually _goes out_ to _make money_.

 

Natawa siya. Natawa si Kyungsoo hangga’t halos mahulog na siya sa upuan niya. Ang blurry na ng paningin niya, pero napakaclear ng pangyayari. Nasa trabaho si Jongin. Nagtratrabaho siya! Buti pa siya, kaya niya. Trabaho niya kasi. Hindi siya kasing attached ni Kyungsoo. Trabaho lang kasi para sa kanya. Trabaho lang talaga.

 

**Kyungsoo Do**

ang dali lng para asyo

sana ako an lang ikaw

 

Tuloy-tuloy ang pagtetext ni Kyungsoo. Narating na niya ang point of no return. Etong mga text na ‘to—he figures—mas okay na na malabas ko sila tonight and regret them tomorrow, kaysa sa makatulog ako na bitbit sila hanggang sa umaga.

 

**Kyungsoo Do**

bakit ksi lagi ako ngnaattahc???

aiyoko na talga

ayoko na masaktan

turuan mo akong huwag masaktan

 

Hala ang arte ni bakla. Pang-FAMAS ang linya.

 

Gusto man i-delete ni Kyungsoo, wala na. And does it matter anymore? Paikot-ikot na ang thoughts niyang nagdurugtungan. Hawak-hawak lang niya ang wine glass sa isang kamay, habang patuloy ang daloy ng feelings niya sa text.

 

Pagkalipas ng ilang minuto, hindi na niya namalayang nakatulog na siya.

 

\--

 

Nabuksan na lang ni Jongin ang phone niya pagkatapos ng party. Nagulat siya sa dami ng message. Gano ba karami ininom ni Kyungsoo at bigla siyang napatext ng ganito?

 

Pumasok muna si Jongin sa driver’s seat ng auto niya. Stinart niya ang makina, pero hindi muna siya umalis. Binasa muna niya ang mga pinagsesend ni Kyungsoo.

 

**Kyungsoo Do**

tnginan sakit ng ulo kodl

wal akong biogeksc

ugh mmatay na ko

hoodnye

 

Natawa na lang siya sa sarili. Parang ewan talaga ‘tong si Kyungsoo. Buti na lang okay siya. Nag-aalala kasi si Jongin mula nung gabing tumakbo siya bigla after nilang magkiss sa Revel.

 

Nagtaas siya ng dalawang daliri sa labi niya. Never inexplain ni Kyungsoo kung bakit niya ginawa ‘yun… And If there’s something important Jongin learned sa dalawang taon ng pagiging professional escort niya, that is to always read someone’s face first before asking sensitive questions.

 

Na-sense niya kasi nun na parang araw pag-usapan ni Kyungsoo yung nangyari, so hinayaan na lang niya. ‘Di naman niya inakala na pagtapos nun, bigla na lang sila magiging awkward.

 

Naglabas siya ng malakas na buntong hininga bago magpatuloy ng pagbabasa ng drunk texts.

 

Ano kaya nagawa niya? Niregret ba ni Kyungsoo yung kiss na yun? Mistake ba yun para sa kanya? Parang ang sakit isipin, pero walang ibang konklusyon si Jongin. After all, sino ba naman hindi magrereact ng ganun sa kiss na ginawa nila impulsively? Sa lahat ng tao, sa mentor pa nila.

 

Narating niya ang dulo ng messages ni Kyungsoo.

 

**Kyungsoo Do**

i miss you

pusbtahn mo ko dito

 

At ayan na nga ulit. Nakakainis na kirot sa dibdib, na kahit gustuhin niyang mawala ay babalik at babalik rin.

 

Isa pang masakit isipin—walang laban si Jongin sa ganito. Talo siya palagi. Pero alam niya ‘yun.

 

Binaba niya ang cellphone niya sa cup holder at inayos ang rearview mirror. Pinatakbo niya ang kotse—patungo sa taong hinding-hindi niya kayang tiisin.

 

\--

 

Halos midnight na pagdating ni Jongin sa unit ni Kyungsoo.

 

Naka-unlock ang door at nakabukas pa lahat ng ilaw. Gusto man ni Jongin magalit, o mag-alala dahil sa pagiging careless ni Kyungsoo, nangunguna pa rin ang tindi ng pangangailan niyang maasikaso siya, alagaan siya—paniguraduhin na okay lang siya.

 

Nahanap niya kaagad si Kyungsoo na tulog sa mesa na may untouched na pagkain. May bukas na bote ng wine sa tabi niya, at mukhang nakalahati niya pa ‘yun.

 

Dahan-dahang lumapit si Jongin para i-inspect ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. At tama nga, basa ang cheeks nito. Bagong iyak. Ano kaya nangyari?

 

“Kyungsoo,” bulong niya, at mukhang buhay pa naman kasi nag-respond by kunot ng eyebrows. “Are you awake?”

 

“....Ugh… Tangina mo, Insung..”

 

Ayun pala. Napakagat sa labi si Jongin. Siya na naman pala.

 

“Kyungsoo, can you get up?”

 

Nag-nod si Kyungsoo at gumalaw ng onti sa upuan. Inattempt niyang iangat ulo niya, pero masyadong naging mabigat katawan niya dala ng impluwensya ng alak, kaya nabagok ulo niya sa mesa. Napamura siya ng malakas, at kinuha na ni Jongin na sign yun para tulungan siya.

 

Inupo niya ng maayos si Kyungsoo. Grabe ang pula ng mukha niya. Malala hangover nito bukas.

 

Sobrang pula din ng labi niya. Parang ang sarap halikan ulit...

 

“...Water, please.”

 

Napadilat si Jongin. Umatras siya ng onti para bumangon at ipagbuhos si Kyungsoo ng tubig mula sa pitchel na nasa mesa. Base sa tubig na nakaipon sa baba nito, matagal-tagal na ring nakahanda ‘tong pagkain sa mesa. Eh, grabe, anong oras na.

 

Maiging ininom ni Kyungsoo ang tubig. Sobrang focused niya, pero ang cute ng lips niya na naka-puff sa rim ng glass. Pucha, kanina pa nakatitig si Jongin. Ang tagal na kasi nilang ‘di nagkikita. Akala niya nga baka siya pa dapat kumausap ulit kay Kyungsoo, kaya medyo nakakasurprise na siya pa yung nauna mag-contact.

 

Pero eto pala ang dahilan. Tungkol na naman kay Insung.

 

Looking around, napasimangot si Jongin sa dami ng food na lumamig na. Sayang ang thought and effort. Pero, teka lang. Yung ayos at itsura, parang… homemade. Nandilim ang paningin ni Jongin. Oh no, it can’t be...

 

“Did you make all this?”

 

Naging stoic ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. ”Yes” ang sagot niya. At pagkatapos nun, tuluyan nang lumaki ang galit sa dibdib ni Jongin.

 

“Ano?!”

 

Malakas ang tunog ng silya sa biglang pagtayo niya. Hindi na makareact si Kyungsoo sa sobrang pagkamanhid, kaya pinanood na lang niya maglakad slowly patungong living room ang lalaki. Galit na galit siya. Kitang-kita sa mukha niya.

 

“Tangina, you mean to tell me, you made _all of this_ —and he ditched you last minute?!”

 

Kusang tumulo na lang ang luha ni Kyungsoo. Tumango na lang siya kasi hindi na siya makasalita sa lungkot at pagkabigo.

 

“ _Fuck_!”

 

Tumalikod si Jongin. Pwinersa niyang pakalmahin ang sarili. Ang bilis-bilis ng tibok ng puso niya dahil ang gago talaga!! Nakakagalit na kayang gawin ng gagong ‘yun kay Kyungsoo ‘to. Kaya niyang baliwalain ang paghihirap niya, ang pagtitiis— _lahat_.

 

Naglakad siya pabalik kay Kyungsoo. Determinado ang bawat hakbang, pero desperado ang itsura. Umupo siya sa tabing silya at kinuha ang mga kamay na nanlalamig na.

 

“Kyungsoo, I’m so sorry for what happened. You don’t deserve to be disrespected like this. Gago siya, Kyungsoo. Ang gago talaga ng ginawa niya.”

 

Nagpigil ng hikbi si Kyungsoo. Sinubukan niyang bawiin ang kamay niya, pero masyadong mahigpit ang kapit ni Jongin.  Subukan man niya kahit ilang beses, hindi bumibitaw si Jongin.

 

“Jongin…” Bulong niya. Umiiyak na siya, kaya ang hirap na magsalita. “...Kabit lang ako, diba? Kabit lang ako, kaya alam ko naman na hindi talaga ko yung uunahin niya, pero… Pero bakit ang sakit? Ganito na lang ba talaga ‘ko? Kabit na lang ba talaga? Jongin, bakit ang sakit-sakit?”

 

Nanlambot ang tingin ni Jongin. Linapit niya ang ulo ni Kyungsoo hanggang tumama ito sa balikat niya. Pagdiin ng mukha ni Kyungsoo sa damit niya, nakapilit pa siya ng, “May magmamahal pa ba sa ‘kin?” bago magsimulang humagulgol. Wala ng nagawa si Jongin kundi ihawi ang buhok niya, haplusin ang likod niya, at umasa na sana—kahit papano, gumaan loob niya.

 

Naalala niya bigla ang tanong sa kanya noon ni Becky Vilo. Nung nasa kitchen sila, katext si Jason Abalos: ‘ _Ano ba ang number one para sayo?_ ’

 

Sapat na ba sa kanya ‘to? Makisama sa mga taong may pera, maging sunud-sunuran, ngiti-ngiti para mawala ang problema nila? Komportable nga ang buhay niya at tuloy-tuloy ang kita—pero pano na ang mga taong mahalaga sa kanya? Ang taong ayaw niyang pakawalan?

 

Ang taong…

  


Dahan-dahan, tinaas ni Jongin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Pulang-pula ang mata niya, at ang buong mukha na rin. Basang-basa ng luha, at sinisipon na din. Nakakaawa ang itsura, kung titingnan mo siya. Pero para kay Jongin—ang ganda niya. Ang ganda-ganda ni Kyungsoo. At wala ng taong mas gaganda pa.

 

“Hindi ka karapat-dapat itago, Kyungsoo. Hinding-hindi ka dapat kinukubli. At hindi mo kailangan maging kabit habambuhay.” Pinunas niya ang mga luhang nagdampi ulit sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo, at hinawakan magkabilang gilid ng mukha niya. Napatigil ng onti si Jongin, at pinagmasdan ang lalaki sa harap niya.

 

Grabe, ganito pala ang feeling. Ang sarap ng feeling na hawak mo na sa kamay mo ang buong mundo.

 

Pero kulang pa rin. Kaya kailangan tuldukan na niya ang pagdurusa. Kailangan ipaalam na niya.

 

“Maraming nagmamahal sayo, Kyungsoo. Isa na ako ‘dun.”

 

“Sinasabi mo lang ‘yan!!”

 

“Hindi ako nagsisinungaling. Kyungsoo, mahal kita.”

 

Hinihintay ni Jongin ang fireworks. Hinihintay niya ang hiyawan ng mga tao, ang pag-cheer nila, ang orchestra at palakpakan na naramdaman niya noong gabi na hinalikan siya ni Kyungsoo—

 

Pero wala.

 

Nanlaki ang mata niya. Umatras sa upuan si Kyungsoo para lumayo. At parang ganun lang—nawala ang mundong akala’y ni Jongin ay nasa hawak na niya.

 

Lumayo si Kyungsoo ng tingin. Ayaw niyang makita mukha ng kaharap niya.

 

Ayaw niyang tanggapin dahil—shet, hindi pwede mangyari ‘to. Diba—mentor niya nga lang si Jongin? Diba… nadecide na niya sa sarili niya na kakalimutan na lang niya siya, na hanggang trabaho na lang sila?! Pero bakit biglang nagkanito? Ano ‘tong sinasabi ni Jongin na gusto niya siya??

 

Diba siya pa nga nagsabi? ‘Wag maging attached, pero ano ‘to?!

 

“Jongin, umuwi ka na.”

 

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo na magtunog na walang pakialam. Si Insung ang dahilan kung bakit siya nagkaganito, and this was an emotional collapse as a result of that. He shouldn’t have called for Jongin, he should have handled this on his own. He needs to stop being dependent on Jongin. He needs to _detach_ kasi _kabit_ sila.

 

Kahit silang dalawa, nagkakabitan lang. Walang space para sa relationship sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Kabit sila, at dapat kabit lang.

 

Pumikit si Kyungsoo at nagpigil ng hikbi. Ang sakit-sakit.  

 

“Jongin, _please_.”

 

“Kyungsoo, I don’t understand—” Ang boses ni Jongin, parang konti na lang bibiyak na rin.

 

“Jongin, please just go.”

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Sinubukan niyang si Kyungsoo, pero umiilag na lang siya. Ang kapal ng tensyon sa hangin. Ayaw tumanggap ni Jongin ng ‘hindi’ na sagot. At ang hirap niyang tanggihan, kasi alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya deserve ng duwag.

 

“Kyungsoo, please don’t be like this. I just want to make you feel better, that’s why I came. I comforted you, because I genuinely want to see you happy.”

 

“Jongin, hindi ‘yun eh—”

 

“Then what?!” Napahawak si Jongin sa buhok niya, at nahulog ang iilang strand ng bangs sa noo niya. “God, Kyungsoo. You can’t just keep running away from me. Don’t leave me in the air! Ang dami kong sinabi, but you just shun me away. The least I deserve is an explanation, diba?”

 

“Jongin, you can’t love me!!”

 

Biglang bumigat ang ere at napatahimik din si Jongin.

 

Hinarap na siya ni Kyungsoo na pagod ang mata. Nakaguhit ang takot sa lukot pagitan ng kilay niya. “I’m with Insung, at mga kabit lang tayo. Trabaho natin ‘to, diba? We have to stay loyal, we have to stay pretty. Diba sinabi mo ‘yun? I don’t want to break the rules—”

 

“ _Fuck the rules!_ ” Binagsak ni Jongin ang kamao niya sa mesa. May nahulog na isang tinidor sa sahig, pero walang kumilos para pulutin siya.

 

“Kyungsoo, I’m saying that _I love you_. That has nothing to do with our jobs, or who Insung is. I’m saying I love you for who you are. Hindi kita nakikita na kabit lang sa buhay ko. Hindi ka lang kapira-pirasong tao lang na binabalik-balikan ko pag gusto ko, Kyungsoo—” Nagtaas ng isang daliri si Jongin at binaon ng madiin sa dibdib paulit-ulit. “Buong-buo ka _dito_!!”

 

At tila parang salamin, nakita rin ni Kyungsoo ang pagod niya, ang takot, at hirap. Pero hindi dahil nilalayo niya ang sarili, kundi dahil sa kakahabol din.

 

“Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Lahat ng tungkol sayo, mahal ko.”

 

Dahan-dahan nawalan ng lakas ang kamay ni Jongin. Nagiging mababaw na ang paghinga niya. Binaba niya kamay niya hanggang hita, kasabay ng luha na matagal na niyang tinitiis na huwag pakalan.

 

“Sabihin mo sa ‘kin… Kahit minsan ba, nakita mo rin ako? Nakita mo rin ba ako ng buo, ng buong pagkatao ko? Nakita mo ba ako bilang kung sino ako, at ‘di lang sa pagiging kabit ko?”

 

“Jongin—”

 

Hindi na niya napigilan ang pagtayo ni Jongin mula sa silya. Hindi makagalaw si Kyungsoo pagkuha niya ng susi ng kotse niya, hangga’t sa pagbukas niya ng pinto.

 

Pagkaalis niya, mag-isa si Kyungsoo.

 

Ang linuto niyang pagkain, at ang iniwan na pagtatapat ni Jongin—nanlamig na.

 

\--

 

Lumubog na ang araw pero mainit pa rin sa Manila.

 

Nasa Starbucks MOA si Kyungsoo kasama sina Sehun at Junmyeon.

 

Pinatawag siya dito, kaya alam niyang may sasabihin sa kanya. Pero pano magaganap ang usapan kung nasa phone na naman si Junmyeon, at tulala umiinom ng Chai Latte si Sehun?

 

Nakakawalang gana na magtanong, so tumahimik na lang siya. Mas lalo na ngayon na ang daming kaganapan sa buhay niya. Bahala sila. Basta siya, nagpaalam na siya na kailangan niyang umalis in an hour. Susunduin kasi siya ng sekretarya ni Insung para sa rescheduled monthsary dinner nila.

 

Kahit five minutes na ang lumipas, hindi pa rin matapos-tapos telebabad ni Junmyeon. Mukhang inip na si Sehun, kaya siya na ang nagsalita.

 

“Kyungsoo, nag-quit na si Jongin.”

 

“Ano?!” Sobrang lakas ng boses niya na napatingin pa ang mga taong dumadaan.

 

Tiningnan ni Sehun ng masama si Junmyeon, na nag-carry on lang like walang nangyayari. Ang hassle mag-break ng ganitong news na mabigat, kaya umasa siyang gagawin ng kuya, pero busy amputa sa pagtatanong sa sugar mommy niya kamusta Girls’ Night out with Karla Estrada.

 

“Gusto daw niya hanapin sarili niya. Gusto daw niya ng bagong direksyon.”

 

Puta. Napasandal si Kyungsoo sa sofa, at lumubog hanggang tumama batok niya sa head rest. ‘Bagong direksyon’… Kailangan niya i-process.

 

“He handed over his stuff to me kanina lang.” Biglang nakisali si Junmyeon, as if kanina pa siya nagsasalita. “He says he’s moving out this week to live with his parents.”

 

“Babalik siya Recto??” Sumimangot si Sehun at nagpatuloy magsalita na may straw sa bibig. “Galing ka na ba sa bahay ‘nun, kuya? Init dun, amputa!”

 

“Oo, galing na ‘ko.” Tumingin si Junmyeon kay Kyungsoo, na parang ina-assess expression niya. Pagtapos nila magtama ng mata, linayo na niya ulit tingin niya.

 

“Nako, Kuya Soo! Ano ba ginawa mo ‘dun?? Kahit tanungin namin nina Kuya Baek kung ba’t siya biglang nag-quit, paulit-ulit niya lang sinasabi na gusto niya lang mag-start fresh, i-reinvent sarili… Pero bakit parang sobrang biglaan? Bakit ‘di man lang natin na-foresee?”

 

“Parang spontaneous decision…” Singit ni Junmyeon, bago uminom ng hot chocolate.

 

“Oo, ganun! Parang may nag-cause sa kanya to act that way. Kaya inisip naming tatlo—Wala naman kaming ginawa sa kanya, ‘di nga kami kinakausap nun, eh. Pero alam namin na _ikaw_ madalas kasama niya! So, gusto namin tanungin, may alam ka ba??”

 

Ang intense ng mukha ni Sehun. Sobrang seryoso. Pati si Junmyeon. Ngayon lang nakita ni Kyungsoo na ganyan itsura nila.

 

Lumapit si Junmyeon ng upo. Pinatong niya siko niya sa tuhod bago magsalita, “Kyungsoo, what happened ba?”

 

Ito na. Walang ng takas ‘to.

 

“Kuya… Mahal niya daw ako.”

 

“ _HGGGKKK_ — _???!_ ”

 

Tinakpan ni Sehun bibig niya at pinilit pakalmahin ang sarili. Katabi niya, unaffected si Junmyeon, as if saying—sige, ituloy mo lang.

 

“I—We got into a fight last week, kasi nagalit siya na hindi ako sinipot ni Insung for our monthsary date. And then… when I started crying, he told me na hindi ako karapat-dapat itago, at na maraming nagmamahal sa ‘kin, isa na daw siya dun.”

 

“Shiiiiiiittt!” Kinilig si Sehun, pero kinagat na lang niya fist niya para i-silence sarili ulit. Mukhang nagsisimula ng mainis si Junmyeon sa kanya.

 

“Pero… Pinauwi ko siya.”

 

“WHAT?!” “BAKIT?!” Sabay nag-react ang dalawa. Bilingual tayo, mga sis.

 

“I don’t know…” Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kamay niya, kasi ang pangit sa feeling. Pag nakikita niya braso niya, parang ramdam pa rin niya hawak ni Jongin. “I felt… confused siguro. I didn’t know what to do kasi—ang daming nangyari.”

 

“Pero hindi mo ba alam? Matagal ka ng gusto ni Jongin!!”

 

Ano?! Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya para tingnan si Sehun. Napatingin din si Junmyeon kasi bagong balita rin ‘yan para sa kanya.

 

“Kuya Soo, first day mo pa lang sa Manila, sayo lang nakatingin ‘yun. Kahit magkasama tayong lahat, sayo nakaharap, ikaw lang kinakausap. Phone niya—puro text mo, puro tawag sayo. Puta, ‘di na ko magugulat kung passcode ‘nun, birthday mo!”

 

“Ah yes, I saw his camera roll last week. Puro stolen photos mo nga. Mejj creepy.” Natawa si Junmyeon sa sariling comment, pero walang nag-follow up. Kawawa si Kuya. Respeto naman, guys.

 

“At isa pa, hindi niyo alam ‘to, mga kuya,” tuloy ni Sehun. “Pero one time kwinento sa ‘kin ni Kuya Baek, rare occassion na uminom daw sila ni Jongin, nalasing si gago. Tapos andaming sinabi tungkol _sayo_ —” Ngumuso si Sehun kay Kyungsoo. Medyo accusatory, pero effective in proving a point.

 

“Sabi niya ang hirap daw mag-focus sa clients niya, kasi iniisip ka palagi. Napapansin na daw ng mga client niya na ikaw lagi bukambibig. Tapos kapag kinakausap mo siya, atat siyang magreply kaagad kasi gusto ka niya kausap palagi. Pag magkasama kayo, ayaw niyang umuwi kasi kaya niyang pakinggan ka lang buong gabi. Tangina, kung hindi true love ‘yan ‘di ko na alam definition ‘nun!”

 

Natulala ni Kyungsoo sa lahat ng sinabi ni Sehun. Oh my god… Hindi niya alam. All this time… akala niya siya lang.

 

Nag-ring ng malakas cellphone niya. Halos mapatalon pa siya sa gulat, pero iin-excuse kaagad ni Kyungsoo sarili niya ng makita niya tumatawag na sundo niya. Hindi naman siya pinigilang umalis. Winish good luck lang siya ni Sehun, at pinayuhang mag-isip mabuti ni Junmyeon.

 

Nakasakay kaagad si Kyungsoo sa government plate Vios na kotse ni Insung galing bulsa ng mamamayang pilipino, at nagsuot ng ngiting mabait nung kinamusta siya ng secretary na nagsundo. Hindi na niya kailangan isipin lahat ng pinagusapan nila nina Junmyeon. Hindi ‘yun importante ngayon.

 

Mabagal ang daloy ng gabi. Ang traffic papuntang Manila Pen. Ang tagal bago siya mapapasok dahil sa back entrance pa dumaan. Pinasuot pa siya ng hoodie, at inutusang huwag tumingin kung kahit kanino. Pagdating niya sa private dining room, ang tagal din bago dumating ni Insung. Natraffic din daw kasi, at tumagal din sa pagsisipsip sa ibang politician.

 

Kaya mag-isag nakatanga si Kyungsoo ng isang oras. Halos alas-onse na nung dumating si Insung at wala pang apology. Pero okay lang naman, kind of. Kasi dumiretso na siya kagad sa “Happy monthsary, baby. I got this for you,” sabay kiss sa pisngi.

 

Naglagay si Insung ng box na naka-gift wrap sa table. Binuksan lang ni Kyungsoo pagtapos magpasalamat (‘Cuz he has manners naman, unlike _some_ ). Napakagandang silver bracelet. Maraming bato at maliwanag ang kinang. First glance pa lang, alam mong mahal na.

 

Dapat masaya si Kyungsoo, pero wala siyang maramdaman.

 

“How is it, baby? I know you like silver.”

 

“It’s so beautiful, Insungie. I love it so much…”

 

Finasten ni Insung ang lock sa wrist niya, at sabay nilang tiningnan. Bagay sa kanya. Maganda ang pagka-compliment ng silver sa balat niya. Pero ang empty ng pakiramdam. Nakakaguilty. Maganda pero hindi para sa kanya.

 

“You’re welcome, baby. Now, let’s eat.”

 

Pinasok ang pagkain na hinanda ni Insung. Ang dami at masarap sa mata. Kumulo tyan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya namalayang gutom na gutom na pala siya.

 

“Wow, Insungie! Everything looks so good!”

 

“Diba?” Tumawa si Insung at nginitian ang waiter na naglagay ng plato sa harap niya. “I ordered Italian kasi I’m so tired of Filipino food na, it’s all my wife cooks at home.”

 

Napatigil si Kyungsoo. Humigpit kapit niya sa kubyertos niya. “Oh, really?”

 

“Yeah—” Sagot ni Insung. Nauna na siyang maglagay ng Alfredo sa plato niya, ‘di man lang niya inalok si Kyungsoo to go first. “Like bistek, adobo, and what else. I’m so tired of her cooking, so I’m glad I can eat great food here sa Peninsula, hahaha. Buti na lang kilala ko head chef dito.”

 

Putangina. Napatitig na lang si Kyungsoo sa plato. Tingnan mo ba naman.

 

Nagtaas ng kamay si Insung para tawagin ang waiter. Paglapit ng lalaki, tinanong niya kung smoking ba ang dining room, at nung sumagot ng ‘yes,’ ang laking saya niya kaya naglabas siya kagad ng Marlboro at sinindihan ito.

 

Tiningnan siya in disbelief ni Kyungsoo. Insung, smoking? This is new. “Insungie, you smoke pala?”

 

“Yeah, baby.” Bumuga siya ng usok ng walang paalam. Kumalat ang smoke sa pagkain, sa ere, at sa mukha ni Kyungsoo na kaharap siya.

 

Nagsimula ang bayolenteng ubo si Kyungsoo. Tangina, ano ‘to?! Nag-sorry si Insung at sinimulang i-rub ang likod niya. Binaba lang ni Kyungsoo ang ulo niya habang sinubukang i-catch ang breath niya.

 

“Insung, I have asthma—”

 

“Oh shit, Kyungsoo. I’m sorry!!” Pinatay niya kagad ang cigarette sa ashtray sa tabi niya. Nahuli pa ni Kyungsoo ang slight regret niya. Isang higop pa lang kasi nakukuha niya sa stick na ‘yun. Puta, ba’t ganto?

 

Pumangit pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Bakit ganito si Insung? Bakit parang hindi niya kilala?

 

Bigla na lang niya narealize. The truth is, matagal ng ganito si Insung. Yung may pagkaprangka, laging late at gumagawa ng mga bagay ng walang pagpapaalam—Matagal na siyang ganyan.

 

Nakakawala ng appetite.

 

Kahit ang sarap tingnan ng pagkain, hindi mawala sa isip ni Kyungsoo na nahaluan na siya ng usok ng sigarilyo. Nakakasuka. Lahat na lang ng bagay. Nakakasawa.

 

‘Yang patuloy na pagkain ni Insung na parang walang nangyari, ‘yang machine gun one-man conversation niya tungkol sa araw niya, sa trabaho niya, sa mga pulitikong good shot siya—puro na lang siya. Siya, siya, siya, _siya_. Kailan pa ba siyang nagka-ganyan? Ay, oo nga pala—dati pa siyang ganyan.

 

Ang lungkot-lungkot lang isipin, na ito ang lalaking pinili ni Kyungsoo.

 

Ang tanga. Dahil ito ang tunay na ugali niya na nakikita lang ni Kyungsoo ngayon dahil tatanga-tanga siya. Ngayon lang siya nagising. Ngayon lang kasi nawala ang ilusyon, ang ganda ng tukso ng kayamanan, ang pangako ng komportable at glamorous na buhay sa Manila.

 

Ngayon lang din niya narerealize—kung sino ang tunay na nagtrato sa kanya ng mabuti.

 

Kung sino sumama sa kanya sa lahat ng gala, nakinig sa lahat ng kwento, kung sino never bumuga ng usok sa pagkain niya, kung sino nagalit nung lumamig lutong Adobo niya, ang nagsabing mahal niya lahat ng tungkol kay Kyungsoo ng buong-buo...

 

Tangina, Kyungsoo. Ang tanga-tanga mo.

 

\--

 

“O, ayan na si bakla.”

 

Lumingon si Sehun at na-spot kaagad si Kyungsoo. Nag-call siya ng impromptu meeting kasi. At ang attendance ngayon, siya, si Sehun at si Baekhyun.

 

Umusog si Sehun sa upuan para may space for Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun, successfully na-hold ang unimpressed glare niya from the moment dumating ang lalaki.

 

“Ano ang dahilan kung bakit mo ako ginising ng 2 a.m. kagabi, ha? Choose your words wisely. Nakadetermine dun kung kakausapin pa kita in the future or not.”

 

“Guys, I need your help.”

 

“Sabi ko na.” Excited si Sehun. “Ano na? Recto na ba itu??”

 

“Teka lang—” Nagtaas ng hand si Baekhyun. “Ano nangyayari? Sehun, ba’t alam mo ‘to?”

 

“I was dumb and stupid. That’s why Jongin quit. Now, I want to apologize to him. I wanna tell him din na.. I love him, too.”

 

“Oh my god, bakit ang dami nangyari na hindi ko alam?!”

 

“Te-Teka lang, Kuya Soo. Wala pang one minute mula ng umupo ka, andami mo ng bombang pinapasabog. Isa-isa lang muna!”

 

"Sorry I'm late!!"

 

Jusko, napakagulo. Tumingin silang lahat sa entrance. Saktong-saktong palapit si Junmyeon bitbit ang kanyang higanteng iPad na nakalawlaw ang cover. Naka-crossbody bag pa siya dala-dala ang valet pass para sa parking. Mukhang tatay talaga.

 

Umusog naman ngayon si Baekhyun para makaupo si Junmyeon. Hingal na hingal siya, pero mukhang expectant. “So, ano na? Are we going to win Jongin back?”

 

Shookt ang mukha ni Baekhyun. “Oh my god, kuya. Pano mo alam?”

 

“Of course!” Ngisi ni Junmyeon, sabay kindat sa kanya. “I know everything!”

 

“Hala, Kuya Soo? Bakit ngayon lang?” Curious ang expression ni Sehun pagtanong niya. “Ang dami mong oras para ma-realize yan pero bakit kagabi lang? Kawawa si Jongin!”

 

“Oh my god. Hindi ko alam ‘yan?!” Kawawa din si Baekhyun kasi huli na siya sa chika.

 

“Ano ka ba, Sehun. Ang importante lang—at least ngayon alam na ni Kyungsoo ang tunay na feelings niya.” Tinry ni Junmyeon na pakalmahin siya, pero tuloy-tuloy pa rin ang pagca-call out niya.

 

“Bakit ba hindi mo siya sinagot na gusto mo siya noon? Bakit ngayon lang?”

 

Alam na niya ang sagot ngayon.

 

“Hindi ko inamin kasi natakot ako.” Shaky ang voice niya, pero patuloy niyang linabas lahat ng damdamin na naiintindihan na niya—na ‘di na niya tinatakasan.

 

“Malaking parte ng buhay ko si Insung. Minahal ko siya—akala ko. Tingin ko, naaliw kasi ako na may nagpakita ng interes sa ‘kin pagtapos ng pag-break namin ng jowa ko, kaya nagkagusto ako sa kanya. At nagustuhan ko din yung atensyon na binigay niya sa ‘kin, pati yung pag-lavish niya ng mga regalo niya. Pero nung nakilala ko si Jongin, narealize ko na—Yung mahalaga pala, yung taong hindi lang mukha ko ang gusto, kundi lahat ng pagkatao ko.”

 

Tumigil si Kyungsoo sa pagsasalita para pumikit paulit-ulit. Ugh, ayan na. Maiiyak na naman siya. Palagi na lang  siya umiiyak. “Ang tanga ko talaga, diba? Sinabi na niyang mahal niya ako noon. Pero hindi ko siya pinakinggan kasi... _God_ , ang _tanga-tanga_ ko.”

 

“Shh, it’s okay, Kyungsoo…” Nag-reach out si Junmyeon para i-comfort siya. At parang reverse effect pa kasi mas naiyak pa si Kyungsoo.

 

“Ano na plano mo ngayon?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Medyo sympathetic pa ang itsura. First time lang ata makita ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya nagtataray-tarayan.

 

“Wala! Wala akong plano—I don’t even deserve him anymore, kasi _tanga ako_ , I let him go!!”

 

“Oh my god, stop crying.” Hiyang-hiya itsura ni Junmyeon. Napa-sigh si Sehun at nag-click ng tongue.

  

“Alam mo, ipaliwanag mo sarili mo. ‘Yun na lang gawin mo, mag-sorry ka. Kung papatawarin ka, at least okay na kayo. Pero chance na maging kayo? Siya lang makakasabi nun.”

 

“True,” Dagdag ni Baekhyun. “Kahit sobrang in love ‘yun sayo, nasaktan mo rin kasi siya. Pero I do agree that he deserves an explanation. He needs an acceptable reason.”

 

Tumingin ng masama si Sehun. Tangina nito. Nagawa pang mang-quote ng movie ni Piolo.

 

“I just thought of a plan!!” Biglang naglabas si Junmyeon ng iPad niya. Bago na ang case. Leather na alam mong binili pa talaga sa Apple Store. Nagsimula siyang mag-type na sobrang bilis akala mo’y nasapian.

 

Hindi mapaliwanag ni Kyungsoo, pero napuno siya ng kaba. Sa paligid niya, curious ang mga mukha nina Sehun at Baekhyun, pero walang bahid ng sama ng loob. Medyo nakakagaan ng pakiramdam. Parang nagkakaasa siya.

 

Tumigil si Junmyeon at inangat ang screen sa mga mukha nila.

 

“I can’t guarantee it’s going to work 100%, pero we can try!”

 

\--

 

Tanghaling tapat at napakainet. Hindi na chineck ni Jongin kung gano kainet kasi pare-pareho lang naman palagi araw-araw. Mas lalo na dito sa ancestral house ng pamilya niya sa Recto.

 

Ever since nag-quit siya sa pagiging kabit, back to pagiging Assistant Manager ng Vulcanizing Shop siya ng Tatang niya. Kung dati, fast-paced, glitz and glam—ngayon gulong, ilalim, at loob ng kotse ang araw-araw nakikita niya. Dati, Gucci at Louis Vuitton—ngayon mga linumaang pambahay, at mga 3 in 1 pack na black Hanes shirt na lang ang suot niya.

 

Masaya naman siya. Kasama na niya pamilya niya palagi, at hindi na lang nakikita sa Facetime or kapag magpapadala ng pera. Kuntento siya, wala naman masyadong reklamo.

 

Maliban sa isa.

 

Si Kyungsoo, puta. Bakit ang hirap kalimutan?

 

Wala pa namang isang buwan ang nakakalipas, pero bakit hirap na hirap si Jongin kalimutan siya?

 

Nung time na kakarating niya pa lang dito sa bahay, tulala siya.

 

Habang nag-aayos ng gamit, parang lahat halos ng linalabas niya sa moving box may memory ni Kyungsoo. Para bang wala siyang takas? Kahit yung mga gamit na akala mo walang trace niya—tulad ng wallet ni Jongin, nandun pa rin.

 

Lumang resibo galing Felix, resibo galing sine, resibo galing Mexican resto sa Pobla (Puta, onga grabe pala siya manlibre), high school grad pic ni Kyungsoo na galing pang Cebu—parang ayaw ata siyang pakawalan, puta.

 

At pano naman niya matatapon lahat?

 

Yung mga resibo, okay lang. Papel lang ‘yan. Pero yung grad pic, puta… Cute ni Kyungsoo dito. Kalbo pa. Mukhang jolen, amputa… Cute, puta...

 

“Jungen!!”

 

Napamura si Jongin at nagmadaling ibalik grad pic ni Kyungsoo sa wallet niya. Nanay niya yung tumatawag. May kailangan na naman. Based sa urgency ng boses niya, parang customer lang siguro.

 

“ _Jungen!!_ ”

 

“Teka po, Ma!!” Shet ba’t tumawag kagad ulit?? Gano ka-VIP ‘tong customer na ‘to?? Hinablot ni Jongin ang unang pantaas na hakapa niya sa pile ng labada niya. Sandong itim. Pwede na ‘to! Sinuot niya na at tumungo pababa. Pag nakaisang tawag pa nanay niya, baka malagot na siya.

 

Maingay ang sampal ng tsinelas niya pagbaba ng hagdanan. Nakaabang na nanay niya sa banister, nakangiti lang. Ano ba ‘yan, ‘di naman pala urgent.

 

“Bakit po??”

 

“May naghahanap sayo sa shop. Junmyeon Kim daw, may bibigay na naiwan mo.”

 

Ha? Napatigil bigla si Jongin. Hindi na siya nakareply nung nagpaalam nanay niya na babalik na siya ng kusina. Anong sadya ni Kuya Myeon dito? Wala naman na siyang naiwan na kahit ano pa?

 

Wala, ‘wag na. Walang use na magtaka mag-isa kung ano ibibigay niya. Pumunta si Jongin sa front door. Huminga muna siya ng malalim bago buksan ‘to.

 

Bumungad sa kanya, sina Junmyeon at Sehun.

 

“Hi, Kuya,” ngiti ni Jongin. Pagtingin kay Sehun, biglang sumimangot. “Luh.”

 

“LUH??”

 

“Hi, Jongin,” Calm and collected si Junmyeon. Nag-reach siya para i-tap ang arm (sarap) ni Jongin in greeting. “Nice to see you’re doing okay. Here’s your stuff pala. We put everything in this paper bag na.”

 

Hinand over niya ang paper bag. Nag-thank you si Jongin at tiningnan ang laman. Mga kung anu-ano lang naman na pwedeng tinapon na lang, pero touched siya. It’s the thought that counts.

 

Nag-fold ng arms si Sehun bago lumapit ng onti. “Kamusta naman ang buhay mo ngayon, ser?”

 

“Ahh… Eto, helping out with our family business.”

 

Tumango si Junmyeon with matching scratch sa baba. “Vulcanizing Shop, right?”

 

“Yeah. Araw-araw akong nag-aayos ng kotse.”

 

Pumito si Sehun ng malakas. Yung pitong may halong pag-aasar. “Waw masels.”

 

“So you’re really doing okay pala! I’m happy about that.”

 

This time, si Jongin naman ang napatawa. It’s so likely of Kuya Myeon to worry. Ganitong-ganito siya palagi. Mas lalo na nung baguhin pa sa buhay kabet si Jongin. “Oo naman, kuya. Ako pa.”

 

“‘Di mo ba kami namimiss?”

 

“Namimiss, of course.” For once, honest ang reply ni Jongin, kasi totoo. Kahit gago si Sehun, kahit mataray si Baekhyun, kahit masyadong perfectionist si Junmyeon, kahit masyado siyang nattach kay Kyungsoo… namimiss niya pa rin silang lahat. “Miss ko kayo, pero the lifestyle, hindi na.”

 

“Eh si KYUNGSOO, ‘di mo ba namimiss?”

 

Naka-narrow ang eyes ni Sehun. Halatang-hala na ready na siya mang-asar. Ca-call out na sana ni Jongin, pero biglang humirit din si Junmyeon, “Ano ka ba SEHUN. SHHH—”

 

“Namimiss. Mas lalo na siya. Siya pa.”

 

Nagtinginan ang dalawang bisita nung binaba ni Jongin ang ulo niya. Naglagay siya ng kamay sa noo para itaas bangs niya bago magpalabas ng malalim na butong-hininga. “Palagi ko nga siya iniisip, eh. I guess ‘di matanggal yung pagiging mentor ko sa kanya. Hahahaha. Lagi akong nag-aalala.”

 

Hinintay ni Jongin na magsingit ng comment or pang-asar ang kahit sino sa kanila, pero nung walang dumating, nagpatuloy siya. “Ewan ko, guys. I’m… I’m sorry for lying. I’m sorry for reasoning na, the reason why I quit was because I wanted to find myself. Part of that was true. Pero yung totoo—nagustuhan ko siya, eh. Sobrang biglaan pero I fell in love with him, and I know I shouldn’t have.”

 

Biglang lumakas ang hangin sa labas. Napa-exclaim si Junmyeon nung muntikan na mahulog baseball cap niya. Napangiti na lang si Jongin nung nag-sorry siya for interrupting. “But now, I’m thankful. He made me learn and realize a lot of things. I guess… he changed me. I’m happier, and he is the reason why. It’s all thanks to Kyungsoo.”

 

“So, mahal mo pa siya?” Grabe, ito talagang si Oh Sehun kahit kailan walang preno sa bibig.

 

“Oo naman, Sese!!” Tumawa na lang si Jongin. Ang gaan pala na feeling! Yung finally maamin mo na na walang tinatago, na walang kinakatakutan. Napakagaan! “Pano ko naman siya hindi mamahalin? Kahit subukan ko pang kalimutan… Mahal ko pa rin.”

 

“So pano kung dumating siya bigla ngayon? Ano gagawin mo?”

 

Hala, anu daw?

 

Nagtaas ng kilay si Jongin. Pinagsasabi ng gagong ‘to? “Imposible ‘yan.”

 

“Dali na, Jongskie! Ano nga!!”

 

“I don’t know??” Napahawak si Jongin sa pisngi. Nahiya siya bigla, pero sinagot niya pa rin. “Tatanungin ko siguro kung kamusta na siya. Tapos kung pwede, gusto kong pakinggan lang siya. Kasi sobrang gusto ko pano siya magkwento. Sobrang gusto ko boses niya, and kung pano siya—”

 

“Eh what if he sings?”

 

Humarap si Jongin kay Junmyeon, na biglang nakahawak na sa cellphone. Umuurong sila palabas ni Sehun, kaya nagtaka na si Jongin. “Umm? Okay lang din, pero bakit naman siya kakanta? Guys?”

 

Inangat ni Junmyeon ang phone niya at nagsimulang magrecord. At the same time, may tumugtog na minus one. Parang pamilyar. Narinig na niya ‘to noon pa.

 

Pagtapos ng intro, may lalaking kumanta. Tumatalon-talon na sa kilig si Sehun habang sobrang focused si Junmyeon sa pagfi-film. Lumapit si Jongin sa direksyon kung saan sila nakatingin, sa gilid ng shop nila.

 

Hindi pa siya nakakahakbang ng malayo, biglang may nag-emerge.

 

Si Kyungsoo. May bouquet. May dalang mic. Namumula siya at mukhang nahihiya pa, pero patuloy siyang kumakanta.

 

Gago, shookt si Jongin!! Sa sobrang shookt, napatakip siya ng bibig niya at tumingin kay Junmyeon in panic. His face, if it could speak for itself, would have surely yelled out loud: ‘Oh my god, ELLEN, YOU DIDN’T—!!’

  


**Now Playing:**

_Labyu Langga - Do Kyungsoo Cover NEW VERSION 2018.mp3_

(01:14)

  


It’s the same song na kinanta ni Kyungsoo sa Shangri-la noon bilang talent portion ng self-introduction niya. Tandang-tanda pa ni Jongin. Kasi nga diba? Pano niya makakalimutan? Kahit subukan niyang kalimutan…

 

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya para ibigay ang bouquet. Red roses. Napakacorny. Sobrang baduy pero parang maiiyak na si Jongin. At kahit hindi niya naiintindihan ang lyrics ng song, ramdam niya ang sincerity.

 

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya, at pinagkasya ang mga daliri nila. Pucha, napakasaya.

 

Ang tagal-tagal nang gustong gawin ni Jongin ‘to! Ang lambot ng kamay ni Kyungsoo, ang saya-saya. All those days, those weeks, and months spent staring at his hand and wondering what it would be like to hold him like this—pucha parang panaginip lang!

 

Pagtapos ng kanta, ngumiti si Kyungsoo, at nagpalakpakan ang mga kaibigan nila, kasama ang mga curious kapitbahays, and nanay ni Jongin na nakinood na rin. Flushed pink si Kyungsoo, at napaka-cute ng mga mata niya. Shet, parang gumanda pa siya mas lalo sa time na ‘di sila magkasama.

 

“Jongin, ang dami kong gustong sabihin sayo. Pwede na ba ako magsimula?”

 

Natawa si Jongin, pero mabilis siyang tumango. Oo naman, Kyungsoo. Bakit mo pa kailangan ipaalam ‘yan?!

 

Nag-nod si Kyungsoo. Lumingon siya to look at Baekhyun na may dala-dalang speaker (D’yan ata nanggaling yung minus one kanina) for assurance. Pagtapos mag-whisper ng words of encouragement ni Baekhyun at nagbigay ng thumbs up, humarap ulit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin bago mag-deep breath.

 

“Jongin, let’s start over.”

 

May suminghot ng sipon sa background. Malakas ang sapak ni Junmyeon sa braso ni Sehun with suway, “ _‘Wag ka maingay!!_ ”

 

“We didn’t meet in the best situation, and didn’t start with an ideal relationship. May mga bagay tayong pinigil, tinago, at nagkasakitan tayo…”

 

Nag-stop ng onti si Kyungsoo para magpunas ng luha. In the background, rinig na rinig ang inis na boses ni Baekhyun kasi basa na damit niya dala ng iyak ni Sehun kaka-cling sa balikat niya.

 

“Alam kong hindi madaling kalimutan lahat ng nangyari, at mahirap din patawarin ako, pero I hope we can start over.” Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang kapit kay Jongin, at napatingin ang lalaki. Their hands together. What a beautiful sight.

 

“Gagawin ko ang _lahat_ para sayo, Jongin.” Nakatingin din si Kyungsoo. Nanginginig ang kamay niya, pero may ngiti sa mukha niya. “Gagawin ko ang lahat para sa taong mahal ko.”

 

Bumitaw si Kyungsoo para kunin pointer finger ni Jongin. Sa likod nila, magtatanong na dapat sana si Sehun pero tinakpan na ni Baekhyun bibig niya bago mag-ingay pa siya.

 

Tinuro ni Kyungsoo ang pointer finger ni Jongin sa dibdib niya. Parang naghe-hesitate siya, pero tinuloy niya pa rin ang linya sa ulo niya. Kahit gano pa kabaduy.

 

“Jongin, ikaw ang number one ko.”

 

Biglang naghiyawan ang mga tao. Sumali na si Baekhyun at Nanay ni Jongin sa patalon-talon ni Sehun. Yanig na yanig na rin ang pagvivideo ni Junmyeon. Kilig na kilig ang mga tao sa paligid, pero syempre si Jongin pa rin ang pinakakilig. Para sa kanya lahat ‘to, eh. At gawa ‘to lahat ng pinakamamahal niya.

 

Sa pagkakataon na ‘to, napagtanto niya. Ang sagot sa tanong na lagi siyang sinusundan, na ayaw siyang lubayan. Napakasimple lang naman pala.

 

Sa gitna ng kaguluhan, linapit ni Jongin ang mukha niya kay Kyungsoo. Nagtilian ang mga tao, at nagsisigawan ng ‘Kiss!!’ Pero hindi siya gumalaw. Sobrang liwanag. Wala ng mas magpapaligaya sa kanya.

 

At dahil naka-quota na si Kyungsoo sa baduy lines niya, chance na ni Jongin ito.

 

“Hindi kailangan na una ka sa buhay ko. Kung ikaw lang ang nag-iisa sa puso ko.”

 

Priceless ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo. Behind them, nagfa-fake vomit sounds si Sehun habang sumisigaw ng “ULUUUL” pero walampake si Jongin. Mamaya na lang niya bibigwasan yung epal na ‘yun.

 

Si Kyungsoo din, medyo nababaduyan. Pero kahit kita mong gusto na niyang manapak, mas kita mo pa rin na kilig niya.

 

Yinakap siya ni Jongin at hinalikan sa pisngi. Hinigpitan niya na tila bang ayaw bumitaw at nagpasalamat na ito ang naging ending.

 

Ending na simula na rin ng magandang beginning.

 

 

_WAKAS_


End file.
